Soulmates Found (Kinda)
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Bobbi Morse doesn't believe in soulmates. Sure she was born with a mark, but that doesn't mean she believes in them. Bucky Barnes is the same. He has a mark but doesn't believe in soulmates. Everything changes for the two teenagers when three new students move to their school. Can these new students show Bucky and Bobbi that soulmates really do exist? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Soulmate AU, and for those of you who don't know what a Soulmate AU is, I will explai** **n. A Soulmate AU is a type of story where there are soulmates and the characters figure out who their soulmates are in some way, either with a timer or a sense change or by first words. This is a first words AU, meaning each character has the first words their soulmate will say to them tatooed somewhere on their body. Also, this is co-written by MarvelIsMyLife.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters you recgonize as Marvel characters.**

 **Ch. 1**

It was the start of a new school year at SHIELD High, and students were buzzing about, looking for homerooms, finding lockers, and catching up with friends. There were three students who were not buzzing about, and instead were waiting in front of the office. Jade and Takeda Okaia and their cousin, Annette Bower, had switched schools over the summer.

Annette brushed back her black and blue hair. "I hope these kids dont call Jade Lesbi" "I will punch them in the f*cking face if they do," Jade said, "My status of a lesbian should be of no concern to them."

"Remember what Mom told you this morning," Takeda reminded his older sister.

"Yes Takeda. I remember what Mom said," Jade said, rolling her eyes. And she did, she remembered her mom reminding her not to get into fights about people's opinions on her sexual orientation. A blond girl walked up and said" I'm Jamie Cortez and I'll be showing you around"

"Takeda," Takeda introduced, "This is my sister, Jade, and our cousin, Annette." He motioned to the other two.

"So why'd you guys change schools?" Jamie asked as they walked down the hall. "Bullying" Jamie nodded and let the subject drop.

"What grades are you guys in?" Jamie asked.

"Takeda's a freshman. Annette and I are Juniors," Jade answered. Jamie nodded. As they walked down the hall, Jade looked around. There was one student who caught her eye. She was tall, blonde, and from what Jade could tell, incredibly beautiful...She was also with a guy who seemed to be her boyfriend. Takeda nudged his sister, "Found someone you like?"

"Shut up. Besides, she's taken," Jade replied. Annette said" Doesn't look like she's happy" Jade shrugged, "She's probably straight anyways." Annette and Takeda exchanged a look before each grabbed one of Jade's arms and began dragging her over to the girl she had been staring at.

"Whoa! HEY!" The two unceremoniously shoved her into the girl before taking off. It worked like they expected it too, and the two tumbled to the ground.

"S*it, I am so sorry about this, my friends are a**holes," Jade began to apologize.

"No, no, it's fine," the girl said. Jade froze upon hearing the words, they were the same ones printed on the soulmark on her hip. The same words her soulmate would say upon their first time meeting. Could it be that this girl was her soulmate?

"So uh...What's your name?" The girl asked, snapping Jade out of her thoughts.

"Jade Okaia"

"Nice to meet you...I'm Bobbi...Was that guy with you your boyfriend?"

"No...He's my brother," Jade answered as the bell rang.

"That's the bell," Bobbi said, "You should probably get to class...the teachers here hate it when students aren't on time."

"Thanks for the advice" Jade said.

"No problem," Bobbi shrugged. Jade headed off to find her first class, she would yell at Takeda and Annette later. Bobbi meanwhile, turned to her locker, feeling her boyfriend, Hamilton's, eyes on her.

"You were flirting with her," he accused. "Talking to someone isn't flirting"

"It is the way you were talking to her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bobbi demanded.

"It means you remember whose girlfriend you are," Hamilton hissed, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Fine," Bobbi muttered.

"Good," Hamilton released her and walked off. Bobbi sighed as her friend, Bucky, walked up.

"Ready for Chem?" He asked.

"Nope. Never ready for it" Bucky chuckled as they headed to the class. The two got to class about a minute before the bell rang. All the tables were filled. Except for one.

* * *

Jade had gotten to her first class shortly after her encounter with Bobbi and sat next to Annette, punching her arm.

"What was that for!" Annette exclaimed. Jade just glared at her.

"So did you two talk?" Annette asked.

"Yes and I wanted to sink through the floor"

"What did you guys talk about?" Jade shook her head, "Nothing substantial...but she said _the words_." Annette gasped, "No f*cking way." Jade nodded, "Yeah. No joke."

"So what are you going to do about her?" Annette asked.

"I don't know-oh hottie alert" Jade said gesturing to Bucky. Annette looked up and her jaw fell open. Standing in front of their table was the hottest guy Annette had ever seen. Tall with dark hair and just a tiny bit of scruff.

"May we sit here?" Bucky asked, directing the words at Annette. She stared at him in shock. Those were her soulmark words.

"Um, yeah sure" She gestured to the seats. Bucky blinked in surprise before nodding and he and Bobbi sat.

"I thought you said the teachers hate it when students are late," Jade said jokingly to Bobbi.

"I might have taken my time on purpose" Jade couldn't help but smile, "Why?" Bobbi shook her head, "Nothing important...So you guys are new?"

"Yep"

"Why'd you guys change schools?...If you don't mind me asking."

"Bullying" Jade said, not wanting to mention the real reason.

"Okay...Well Principal Coulson has a strict no-bullying rule." Bobbi reached over and patted Jade's hand. The moment their hands touched, it was like a bolt of electricity surged through them. Bobbi instantly withdrew her hand, the words of her boyfriend too clear in her mind. It didn't matter that this new girl had said her soulmark words, Bobbi belonged to Hamilton Slade.

"So what do was the bullying about?" Bobbi asked. Neither Jade nor Annette replied.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to push the subject..." Bobbi said, trailing off.

"It's okay"

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" Bobbi blurted out before a look of almost fear crossed her face.

"Sure," Jade nodded. Annette smirked at her cousin. Jade gave her a look that said" Shut up" Annette just smirked again.

"You gonna ask her out?" Annette whispered. "Shut up"

"If she said your words, you probably said her words," Annette whispered. Jade whispered back" She has a boyfriend"

"So? At least get her number on the premise of studying."

"Since when did dark, brooding, 'I hate everything' Annette turn into a matchmaker?" "She's your soulmate. And since you won't ask her out or anything, I have to do it for you." Jade rolled her eyes at her cousin. Annette rolled her eyes back and turned to Bucky and Bobbi.

"Do you guys mind if we exchange numbers. Jade here isn't the best in Chemistry and maybe we can all study together?" Annette said.

"I'm not terrible in Chem," Jade quickly said, "It's just not my strongest subject."

"Give me your phone," Bobbi said, extending her hand. Jade pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and handed it to Bobbi, who put her number and other information into it.

"If you ever need help, just text me," Bobbi explained, handing the phone back.

"Oh. I...I will." Jade nodded.

"So you guys will sit at our table for lunch too, right?" Bucky asked. Annette smiled and nodded, "Of course. Right Jade?"

"Right." Jade nodded, a small blush creeping over her cheeks. Bobbi smiled at her, "You'll get to meet all the others."

"Others?" Jade repeated, her voice going up a few octaves. Bobbi nodded, "Just my boyfriend. Bucky's girlfriend. And some other friends of ours."

"Is your boyfriend your soulmate?" Annette asked suddenly. There was a pause in the conversation.

"No," Bobbi finally answered.

"Do you think you'll ever meet your soulmate?" Annette asked, "Either of you." Bucky just shrugged noncommittally. Annette glanced at her cousin. Jade was frowning. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang.

"See you guys at lunch?" Bobbi offered.

"Yeah...See you at lunch," Jade agreed as Bucky and Bobbi left.

The moment they had left, Jade put her face on the desk. "We are in deep," She sighed, speaking to Annette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. It's a bit shorter than the first, kinda sorta a filler. Here it is, though. Also, this is when it starts to get dark, it's also gonna be kinda slow burn with the Bobbi/OFC part, less so with the Bucky/OFC (probably)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel character. They belong to Marvel.**

 **Ch. 2**

A few hours later, it was time for lunch. Jade, Annette, and Takeda headed to the cafeteria. "So...Did you tal to that girl?" Takeda asked his sister as they walked.

k"Shut up Takeda"

"She said Jade's soulmate words!" Annette snitched.

"Annette!" Jade snapped.

"What?" Annette asked, "She said your words."

"And she has a boyfriend!" Annette just rolled her eyes at her cousin. As they turned the corner, they met up with Bobbi, Hamilton, and a second boy.

"Hey," Jade greeted, a smile crossing her face despite the situation.

"Hey Jade. Hey Annette," Bobbi greeted, smiling at the two.

"Who's he?" Hamilton asked, nodding at Takeda.

"This is Takeda. My brother," Jade said.

"It's nice to meet you," Bobbi said.

"You too," Takeda smirked.

"Who's he?" Jade asked, nodding at the boy with Bobbi and Hamilton.

"My cousin. Carter," Hamilton replied. Carter grinned widely at them as Hamilton put his arm around Bobbi in a manner way too possessive for Jade's liking.

"So...You are new?" Carter asked. Annette got a bad vibe from him. She leaned over and whispered to Jade, "I don't like that Carter dude."

"I don't like Carter or Hamilton," Jade whispered back matter-of-factly. Annette glanced at Carter again and, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, recognized the expression on his face. It was similar to one she had seen on a student named Bryan Armour. Annette could still remember what he did to her.

 _Flashback_

 _Annette wandered around the party, wondering why she even went to it. Then she remembered, Jade had dragged her along to the party because a girl Jade liked was at the party. Annette sighed as she sidestepped another drunk student. She had lost sight of her cousin and really hoped Jade hadn't gotten into any sort of trouble._

 _"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" A flirtatious voice asked from close to Annette's ear._

 _"I'm not here alone," Annette replied in a bored tone._

 _"I don't see a date."_

 _"I'm here with my cousin. Once she is done with_ _whatever she's doing, we're leaving."_

 _"Right. Forgot you were cousins with the lesbi."_

 _"Don't call her that!"_ _Annette snapped._

"What?" The boy asked, "It's true. She's a lesbi."

 _"And you're an a**hole,"_ _Annette muttered and walked away._

 _A few minutes later, Annette was outside. She needed a breath of fresh air and had texted Jade that she would be outside until they were done. As Annette had not gotten a reply, she shoved her phone into her pocket. It was dying anyways. A shadow suddenly fell over Annette. She looked up to see the student from earlier standing over her._

 _"Leave me alone Bryan," Annette spat. Bryan pushed her roughly against the side of the house, "No." Annette began to shove against him to no avail. Bryan just laughed and pushed her against the wall, forcing her jeans down. Annette shoved harder against him._

" _You won't do any good, girlie," he whispered,_ _alcohol on his breath. Annette tried to scream out but Bryan put a hand over her mouth. He began fiddling with his own jeans. Annette pushed harder against him, fear filling her body. Bryan simply pressed her harder against the wall, pinning her arms above her. He leaned in and gave her a sloppy, drunken kiss against her neck before proceeding to assault her._

 _Annette cried out, trying to get someone, anyone's, attention. To get him to stop. But no one came. No one heard her screams._

 _End Flashback_

Annette blinked, hearing someone call out her name. Annette looked up and into her cousin's worried green eyes.

"Everything okay?" Jade asked. Annette nodded, "Yeah...Yeah..." Jade gave her cousin a worried look but let it drop as they made it to the lunchroom.

"Lunch is gonna suck, but school lunches in general suck," Bobbi commented as they all stepped into the lunch line.

"Don't school lunches always suck?" Jade joked. Bobbi laughed, "That they do." Jade grinned goofily at the sound of the laughter, she found it nearly intoxicating. Annette nudged her cousin and whispered, "You're grinning like an idiot."

"Shut up," Jade hissed.

"I've never seen you fall this quick for someone," Takeda teased. Jade glared at her brother as they got their food and followed Bobbi, Hamilton, and Carter to a table. Bucky was at the table along with eight others.

"Hey guys," Bobbi greeted, "This is Jade, her brother, Takeda, and their cousin, Annette."

"Steve Rogers," Steve introduced, standing up and extending his hand to them to shake. They shook his hand.

"Steve's our class president, captain and quarterback of the football team, star basketball player, etc," Bobbi explained in an undertone to Jade and the others.

"I heard that," Steve said.

"Didn't mean it in a bad way," Bobbi replied as they took their seats.

"Anyway, this is Natasha, my girlfriend, her friend Clint and his girlfriend, Wanda. Wanda's brother, Pietro. Bucky and his girlfriend, Tessa. And Joey and Mack," Steve introduced. Jade, Takeda, and Annette exchanged their hellos with the group.

"So...Where'd you guys move from?" Clint asked. "Clan High," Jade answered. "Damn...we play them Friday," Steve said. Jade, Takeda, and Annette all looked at him in surprise.

"You guys can come to the game," Bucky suggested.

"We'll be there," Jade decided. And so it was decided, they would be at the game on Friday.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This is about as dark as the last chapter. Another OC is also introduced. Thanks to MarvelIsMyLife for the help.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.**

 **Ch. 3**

Soon it was Friday and the first football game of the season. When Takeda got there a little late, he heard someone yelling. Takeda walked in the direction of the yelling, deciding to check it out. He found the source of the yelling, a tall boy with russet skin and black hair.

"What kind of bulls*it call was that!" The boy was yelling at the refs. Takeda couldn't help but laugh aloud. The boy turned to look at Takeda.

"Sorry," Takeda blushed and looked down.

"Nah. It's okay...What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Takeda"

"I'm Seth...it's nice to meet you." Takeda nodded, "You too...So do you go to school here or...?"

"More like forced to go here" Takeda nodded again, "Okay, well my sister and cousin and I know some nice kids, you can sit with us at lunch if you want." Seth raised an eyebrow, "Who're these kids?"

"Uh...Steve and Natasha...uhm...Clint and Wanda..." Takeda began listing the names.

"Your last name doesn't happen to be Okaia, does it?" Seth asked. Takeda gave him a surprised look, "How'd you know that?"

"My former foster sister mentioned you guys," Seth explained.

"Who's your foster sister?" Takeda wondered.

"Bobbi Morse," Seth said. Takeda nearly laughed out loud, he was talking to the foster brother of the girl his sister had a crush on.

"She seems nice," Takeda commented.

"She's a great kid...her boyfriend is a real a**hole though," Seth said.

"Why is she with him?" Takeda asked.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this but...Bobbi's father left when she was four. He was her mother's soulmate but he still left. Bobbi's only with Hamilton so that if she meets her soulmate, she won't have to get with them. Because she'll already be in a relationship. And so she won't get hurt like her mother was," Seth explained in a low voice.

"What if her soulmate is a better match for her than Hamilton?" Takeda asked.

"I don't know"

"Well...my sister has a huge crush on Bobbi." Seth laughed at that, "Your sister is Jade, right?"

"Yeah," Takeda nodded.

"Bobbi's mentioned her...called her 'cute'," Seth said with a smirk. Takeda laughed at that, "So how old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen this year, though I'm still a Junior," Seth said.

"Just like Jade then," Takeda said with a laugh.

"What's like me?" Jade asked, walking up with Bobbi.

"Being a Junior and nearly eighteen," Takeda said, "Seth's nearly eighteen too."

"Ah," Jade nodded. Bobbi, meanwhile, punched her foster brother on the arm, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the game, Seth?"

"Last minute decision. Sorry," Seth said with a chuckle. Bobbi rolled her eyes at her foster brother.

"You two know each other?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. My mom fostered Seth for a few years when we were younger," Bobbi explained.

"Why'd you leave?" Takeda asked.

"They found my biological mom and she gained custody of me," Seth said.

"Oh." Takeda nodded.

"Did you two ever..." Jade trailed off and motioned between Bobbi and Seth. Bobbi and Seth exchanged a look.

"A bit in middle school," Bobbi said, "But then we realized that it was too awkward with my mom having fostered him and him being my brother for four years..."

"She's like my sister, anyone who messes her up also messes with me," Seth said. Although he did not say it as a threat, the threat was still there. Hanging in the air between them.

"Bobbi won't be getting hurt by either of us," Jade said firmly.

"Good." Seth nodded. Bobbi rolled her eyes at her brother.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Seth asked.

"He had to work, so luckily I get to spend time with you instead of him." Seth grinned, "That is good...Why the hell are you even dating that a**hole?"

"You know why, Seth," Bobbi said, her tone uncharacteristically sharp. Jade pulled out her phone, frowning.

"What is it?" Takeda asked.

"Annette hasn't called me"

"Relax. She's probably running late or something." Jade bit her lip, "Maybe..." Seth and Bobbi frowned. Bobbi reached over and hugged Jade. Jade stiffened for a slight moment before hugging Bobbi back, relaxing in the embrace. Takeda smirked at the sight. Jade ignored her brother and just relaxed into the hug.

"How much you wanna bet they're gonna get together eventually," Takeda whispered to Seth.

"If that Slade a**hole didn't exist, I'd say your sister has a chance," Seth whispered back. Takeda shook his head in mock despair. Seth let out a small laugh, he was growing fond of the younger boy.

"I should probably go find Annette," Jade said.

"How about we come along? If anyone is messing with your cousin, Seth can scare them off," Bobbi suggested. Jade smiled widely, "That's sounds like a good idea." The four headed off to find Annette. As they walked, Jade checked her phone again.

"Got a text from Bucky. Weird."

"What'd he say?" Bobbi asked.

"Oh no...Carter Slade tried to rape Annette" Bobbi sighed, "Course he did."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jade snapped, her protectiveness over her cousin taking over.

"Just that Carter Slade is an a**hole," Bobbi replied coolly.

"Oh," Jade said, feeling extremely foolish, and in front of her crush too. There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Seth drew out the word.

"Do you know where Bucky lives? He said he took her to his place"

"I do," Bobbi said, "But someone has to drive since I don't have a car." Jade said" I'll drive"

"Lead the way then," Bobbi gave her a small smile.

At Bucky's house, Annette was nearly inconsolable. She was sobbing and everything. Bucky was comforting her when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Bucky shouted. There was the sound of a door opening and soon Jade, Takeda, Bobbi, and Seth all walked in. Bucky said, "Hey" Jade instantly stepped next to her cousin and knelt down near her, "Annie?"

"Don't call me that," Annette mumbled, though a small smile was beginning to creep across her face.

"Do you want me to kill the guy for you, Annie?" Jade asked gently.

"And let you get arrested?"

"Hey, I think Dad would let me go free once he learned why." Annette laughed bitterly, "I don't know, he seemed pretty p*ssed last year when you..."

"Heh. Yeah," Jade agreed.

"What happened last year?" Bobbi asked.

"I uh...I beat up a kid...got suspended...another reason why we moved schools," Jade said.

"Why'd you beat him up?"

"He uh...he was a bit of a bully...really homophobic," Jade half-lied.

"Are you uh...?" Seth trailed off, unsure of how to ask the question.

"Yeah"

"That's good. Because Bobbi here is-" Seth began to say before Bobbi slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Bobbi's what?" Takeda asked.

"Nothing," Bobbi quickly said.

"Annie, what did Carter do to you?"

"He tried to r*pe me," Annette whispered. Jade swore, "That f*cker!" She was nearly trembling in her anger. Jade wanted to kill Carter Slade so badly. No one messed with her family and got away with it!

That's the way it had always been. With Jade's dad being a police officer and her mother being a lawyer, she was raised to do the right thing, even if it didn't always seem like the right thing to do. And that meant protecting each other.

"Annette? Do you want to stay here or go home?" Bucky asked softly. Annette hesitated at that. Bucky was her soulmate...But he was also practically a stranger. But he had also saved her…

"Jade? Do you mind if I stay with Bucky tonight?" Annette asked.

"Go ahead," Jade said softly, "I'll tell Mom where you're at."

"Thank you," Annette whispered.

"Of course, Annie." A sudden and shrill ringing broke the silence in the room.

"S*it," Bobbi muttered, pulling out her phone and seeing it was her mother calling. Seth glanced at the phone then plucked it out of her hands. He answered the call.

"Barbara Ann Morse, where the hell are you?!" Bobbi's mother, Susan, demanded loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Relax Susan. She's with me," Seth said instantly.

"Seth?" Susan Morse asked.

"That's me," Seth confirmed.

"Make sure Barbara is home by midnight."

"Barbara can hear you, you know," Bobbi said, annoyance in her tone.

"Midnight," Susan said firmly before hanging up. Bobbi sighed and tucked her phone back into her pocket.

"Barbara?" Annette teased.

"Annie?" Bobbi shot back.

"That's Jade's fault. She couldn't say my name when we were younger," Annette said matter-of-factly. Jade smirked at that.

"It's only 9:30, do you guys wanna stay here for a little while?" Bucky offered.

"Sure," Seth agreed, plopping down on the couch. The others rolled their eyes at him but also sat.

A few hours later, it was getting late and the kids were still at Bucky's house. Annette had fallen asleep, her head in Bucky's lap. Takeda was also asleep, sprawled out on the couch. Jade glanced at her cousin and brother, shaking her head. She then glanced down and smiled, Bobbi was asleep and curled up against her. Jade tried not to read too hard into it, as they had been sitting near each other before Bobbi had fallen Jade couldn't help but smile, she felt oddly happy.

"Bobbi. Wake up. We need to head home," Seth said, prodding his former foster sister.

"No," Bobbi mumbled, shoving his hand away and turning closer into Jade's side, still half asleep. Bobbi then realized the position she was in and jerked away.

"Sorry," Bobbi apologized, sitting up and rubbing her face.

"For what?" Jade inquired.

"Falling asleep on you like that. Literally," Bobbi answered. Jade shrugged, "It's fine."

"Anyway...Seth and I should get going," Bobbi said, standing up.

"I'll drive you guys," Jade volunteered. Bobbi and Seth nodded.

"We'll take Takeda too, get him home," Jade said, "But someone will have to grab him." Seth easily picked Takeda up and they headed out. Bobbi rattled off her address to Jade and they headed home.

It was quarter to twelve when they arrived and Seth got out but Bobbi hesitated.

"Jade. Thanks," she said, kissing Jade on the cheek. Jade blushed in the darkness, "You're welcome, Bobbi...I'll see you Monday?"

"See you Monday," Bobbi agreed, kissing her on the cheek again before heading in. Jade grinned the entire way home.

 **Whew! This was a long chapter. Anyways...Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 of Soulmates Found (Kinda). There's a bit of drama, a bit of fluff, and a hint of romance. Also, this is probably gonna be my last update for two weeks since final exams are coming up and my computer/phone time is limited due to studying...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. I wish I did.**

 **Ch. 4**

The weekend passed quickly, very quickly and soon it was Monday. Annette closed her locker and looked around the hall, she was almost completely alone. She had came to school early, and there were only two other people in the hall. Annette inched closer to see who it was, as the couple was obviously making out. Annette's jaw fell open in shock. It was Hamilton and Tessa. Annette gasped. Loudly. Tessa looked up and right at Annette.

"You," Tessa hissed angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Annette exclaimed. Tessa shrugged.

"You're cheating on Bucky!" Annette exclaimed.

"Don't you dare tell him," Tessa threatened.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" Annette demanded.

"I'll tell the whole school you screwed Carter"

"That's a lie," Annette hissed.

"No one will believe you," Tessa said. Annette looked down at that. Tessa was right. No one would believe her. Annette was just a new student. Tessa had her stakes in long before Annette did.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone," Annette said grudgingly.

"Good," Tessa smirked and walked away. Annette sighed, knowing it would be a long day.

Annette didn't see Bucky until first hour. She and Jade were sitting in their Chem class, going over notes. About a minute before the bell rang, Bucky and Bobbi ran in and slid into their seats.

"Nearly late again, I see," Jade teased. Bobbi blushed slightly, "Yeah..."

"And here you were, telling me not to be late on the first day," Jade joked.

"They do," Bobbi replied. Jade chuckled at that as Annette looked at Bucky then looked down. She felt bad for knowing his girlfriend cheated on him. But Annette couldn't tell him. And it was killing her inside. The teacher began class at that moment, talking about elements and the periodic table. Annette couldn't stop looking at Bucky, though. She just stared at him.

"Annette!" Jade suddenly hissed, kicking her under the table. Annette looked up as the teacher called on her.

"Ms. Bower, what does the atomic number symbolize?" The teacher asked.

"The atomic number is the number of protons in an element," Annette responded. The teacher nodded and turned back to the board. Annette settled back in her seat. She frowned again. Annette wasn't happy. The teacher ended the lesson and passed out the worksheet.

"So..." Bucky looked at Annette and Jade.

"What?" Annette asked.

"You guys wanna work on the worksheet with us?" Bucky offered.

"Sure!" Jade instantly jumped at the chance to work with Bobbi. Annette smirked at her cousin as Bucky and Bobbi moved their chairs closer to Annette and Jade to make it easier to work with them. The four started down at the worksheet.

"Well...it's on the periodic table so let's start there," Bobbi reasoned.

"Sounds good," Jade said. Bobbi pulled out her phone and unlocked it, pulling up a picture of a periodic table. Jade couldn't help but notice the password for Bobbi's phone, '5233'. It was a rather odd number to have as a password.

"What's your password mean?" Jade blurted out. Bobbi looked up and at her.

"I didn't mean..." Jade blushed.

"No. It's fine...Each number stands for a letter," Bobbi replied. Jade nodded, "Oh." They turned back to the work. Annette kept glancing at Bucky, feeling bad. He was texting Tessa. He didn't even know she cheated on him. And with Hamilton too! Neither of them knew. Only Annette knew. But she was forced to keep it a secret. Or else possibly be called a s*ut.

But Annette had gone through being called worse after Jade had come out. Being the cousin of a lesbian resulted in some names. And rumors. Lots of them. The worst kinds of rumors too. Those of inappropriate relationships. Annette wasn't scared of Tessa. She would tell them!

"Bucky?" Bucky looked up, "Yeah?"

"Tessa's cheating on you" Bucky's face crumpled up.

"I'm sorry" Annette whispered.

"With who?" Bucky asked painfully.

"Hamilton" Bucky looked instantly at Bobbi. She looked rather unsurprised by the news.

"Bucky are you mad at me?" Annette whispered.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Bucky asked. Annette shrugged.

"I'm not mad at you, Annette," Bucky said softly. Annette gave him a small smile. Bucky smiled back. He then looked at Bobbi, "How are you not surprised by this?"

"Hamilton and I broke up over the weekend," she replied. Jade perked up at that.

"You and Hamilton broke up?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah...we got into an argument about what Carter nearly did to Annette." Jade nodded, "So now you're single."

"Yeah. Now I'm single," Bobbi said with a nod. Jade nodded at that. Annette nudged her cousin, smirking.

"Ask her out," Annette whispered.

"Only if you ask out Bucky"

"He just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him"

"So? They're gonna break up and you can ask him out" Annette rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"I'll ask her out when you ask Bucky out," Jade whispered.

"I'm not gonna ask him out," Annette whispered back.

"Then I'm not gonna ask Bobbi out," Jade whispered. Annette rolled her eyes. Jade turned back to the homework. Annette smirked at that. She knew Jade wasn't a fan of schoolwork. And Jade never willingly jumped at doing schoolwork. But then again, Annette knew of Jade's not so subtle attraction towards Bobbi. And Annette knew Jade would do her work to impress Bobbi. And maybe eventually get the guts to ask her out.

"So...I'm confused with this," Jade said.

"Which part?" Bobbi asked.

"All of it," Jade shrugged. Bobbi chuckled softly at that. Jade pouted, "Seriously. I have no clue what any of this means."

"I'll help you," Bobbi said. Jade nodded as they began to look over the worksheet. Annette smirked at the scene. She was amused at how love struck Jade looked. It was amusing to her. Her normally badass cousin, looking like a love struck teen. Annette just hoped they would get together. And she hoped Bucky would break up with Tessa. Because Tessa wasn't good for Bucky.

Annette glanced at Bucky. His head was hung and his shoulders were shaking. It looked like he was crying. Annette felt terrible for him. Annette put her arm around his shoulder.

"Why would she do this?" He whimpered.

"She's a stupid person for doing this to you" Annette said. Bucky whimpered again. Annette hugged him tightly. Bucky whimpered again, tears falling.

"I'm sorry," Annette whispered painfully, able to feel some of the pain Bucky was. Bucky shook his head. He hugged himself tightly.

* * *

Later, before lunch, Bucky stood near Tessa's locker, waiting for her. Tessa walked up.

"Hey." She went to kiss him. Bucky took a step back.

"Tessa. No," he said.

"Bucky? What is this about?" Tessa asked.

"You cheated on me" Tessa laughed, "Why would I do that?"

"You. Cheated. On. Me." Bucky repeated.

"Who put such a ridiculous idea in your mind," Tessa said with a laugh. Bucky shook his head at her.

"Bucky. Why would I cheat on you?" Tessa asked, placing a hand on his chest. Bucky shook his head again.

"Tessa. Stop," he said.

"But Bucky..." Tessa whined, stepping closer.

"No!" Bucky nearly shouted. Tessa took a step back and glared at him.

"You'll be sorry you broke up with me, James Barnes," Tessa threatened before storming off. Bucky shook his head and headed to lunch. Tessa's words were still in his mind.

She would make him pay. Bucky was slightly worried. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad. But knowing Tessa, it would. She could be an evil b*tch when she wanted to be. And Bucky knew that. Bucky knew full well how much of a b*tch Tessa could be. He wasn't worried about himself. Bucky was, however, worried for Annette. Annette had not yet faced the wrath of Tessa. Bucky hoped he could protect her from it. He would do his best to, at least. Bucky shook his head to clear it and headed to lunch.

 **And there is Chapter 4! Anyone who guesses what Bobbi's phone password means gets a virtual hug! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I know I said I probably wouldn't be able to update for two weeks, but I got a chance to hop onto the computer for some school work, and decided to update while I'm at it. Anyway, yup, Bobbi's phone password totally is Jade, and she is beginning to have some feelings towards the new student.**

 **Trigger warnings for homophobia in this chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel...Though I wish I did and I would probably make Jade and Bobbi a thing if I did...**

 **Ch. 5**

At lunch, Bucky found the others at their normal table. Hamilton and Tessa were not there, but everyone else was. Seth was even sitting with them, a bit of a surprise since he didn't always sit at their table and usually sat with some of his other friends.

"Hey guys," Bucky greeted quietly as he placed his tray down and sat down next to Annette.

"Hey Bucky." Annette smiled at him.

"Finally break up with that b*tch?" Bobbi asked. Bucky nodded. "Yeah...She wasn't happy about it, though."

"Why'd you guys break up?" Steve asked, giving his best friend a curious look.

"She cheated on me," Bucky mumbled, looking down.

"Oh Bucky," Steve gave his best friend a sympathetic look. Bucky shrugged.

"Who was it with?" Seth asked. Bucky bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to tell who it was that Tessa had cheated on him with. So Bucky just shook his head. He wasn't going to say it. Not now. Maybe not ever. He wouldn't mind it if the others told, but Bucky didn't want to say it aloud.

"So...Where's Hamilton?" Seth asked, changing the subject and looking at Bobbi.

"We broke up," Bobbi said with a shrug.

"Good, you finally dumped that a**hole," Seth said, nodding. Bobbi shrugged again. "He's was an ass."

"That he was," Seth agreed. Takeda, meanwhile, was nudging his sister.

"What?" Jade hissed.

"Your girl broke up with her boyfriend," Takeda whispered.

"She isn't my girl," Jade whispered back.

"Sure she's not." Sarcasm was in Takeda's tone.

"Takeda. Drop it," Jade hissed.

"Jade, you deserve to be happy. You deserve her," Takeda said softly. Jade shook her head. "Takeda. Drop. It." Takeda shook his head also, but dropped the conversation.

Seth had overheard the conversation, and was frowning. He knew Takeda's sister had a crush on Bobbi. And he knew Bobbi liked her. They just wouldn't get together. Takeda looked at Jade, then at Bobbi, nodding. Both boys were thinking the same thing: Jade and Bobbi needed to get together. They would be adorable together. And they were technically soulmates.

But at the same time, Seth knew about how Bobbi felt about soulmates. He knew Bobbi was afraid to fall in love with her soulmate. He knew she was afraid to give herself so completely to someone. Someone who could hurt her so easily by leaving. Like her father did her mother.

Seth didn't know the full details, but he knew some. He knew Bobbi was only four when her father left her and her brother, Ben. Seth knew Bobbi's father was her mother's soulmate and vice-versa. And her father still left. He had two kids and his soulmate. And he still left. Seth knew how upset Bobbi was about it. Even now, thirteen years later, she was still upset about her father leaving. She hadn't even been close to her father, and yet she was still upset about him leaving. He had ruined soulmates for her.

Seth hated that. He hated that his sister wouldn't ever be happy. All because her father ruined the perception of soulmates. Seth shook his head to clear it. He wouldn't dwell on it. At least not yet. He would later, if need be. But Seth hoped he wouldn't.

"So...Now what?" Takeda asked.

"We finish lunch?" Jade said

"No s*it," Takeda said sarcastically. Jade flipped her brother off. Takeda rolled his eyes at his sister. Jade rolled her eyes back at him. Takeda poked the food on his tray with his fork.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Takeda wondered.

"School lunch," Seth said, half joking.

"I know that...I just meant, what is it supposed to be?"

"Meatloaf...maybe."

"Maybe…" Seth laughed. Takeda smirked. He then poked his food again. It jiggled. Takeda pushed the food away from himself. He had lost his appetite. The loud bang on the table brought everyone's attention up. Tessa was standing there, glaring at Annette.

"You f*cking b*tch! You snitched on me you s*ut!" Tessa snarled. Annette stood up. "I'm the s*ut? Really?"

"You f*cked Carter."

"He tried to rape me" Annette said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"No one is going to believe you," Tessa hissed, "Especially when I reveal what went down at your old school." Jade stood up and said, "Threaten her again and I'll blind you"

"Bring it," Tessa smirked, "I know your secret too."

"What? That I'm a lesbian?" Tessa opened her mouth before realizing she had no reply.

"I don't give a s*it if you tell anyone or everyone. I'm not going to hide who I am because some b*tch wants to try to ruin my cousin's life," Jade said, her green eyes flashing dangerously. Tessa glanced at the others in the group. They didn't look upset or anything.

"Why are you so accepting of this," Tessa hissed.

"Why wouldn't we?" Bobbi asked.

"Because she's a girl. And she likes girls."

"Tess, just leave us alone" Bucky growled.

"So you're gonna let a lesbi sit with you but not me?" Annette tackled Tessa.

"Don't you dare talk about my cousin that way!" Annette yelled.

"I'll talk about the f*cking d*ke any way I want to," Tessa spat. Annette punched her in the eye.

"Ah!" Tessa yelled, grabbing her eye.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Annette shouted.

"Why? It's what she is! She's a f*cking d*ke!" Annette punched her again.

"Annette stop!" Jade said. Annette paused and looked at her cousin.

"Don't fight her, Annette. It's not worth it... _I'm_ not worth it," Jade said. Annette glared at Tessa but respected Jade's wishes and backed off. Tessa smirked and headed back to her table.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jade muttered, getting up and heading out. Annette began to stand when Seth grabbed her arm.

"Let Bobbi talk to her...I think...I think it'll be better," he said in an undertone. Annette slowly sat back down as Bobbi headed out. Bobbi would've been shocked by the news if not for Jade pretty much confirming it over the weekend when they were at Bucky's house and Seth had asked his question. The anger Bobbi felt towards Tessa was astronomical, how dare she talk to Jade like that. It angered Bobbi that Tessa would have the gall to talk to Jade like that. Jade, who was amazing and beautiful and the most badass person Bobbi had ever met. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Bobbi continued on to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Jade splashed water on her face. Tessa was just like the others at their old school. The same name calling. Everything. Jade might have been comfortable with her sexual orientation, but the words still hurt. She hated how they treated her different just because she was a girl interested in girls. Jade sighed and rubbed at her face. She froze as she heard footsteps approach the bathroom.

"S*it," Jade muttered.

"Jade?" Bobbi called out. Jade looked up as Bobbi walked in.

"Hey...Don't listen to Tessa. She's a b*tch," Bobbi said. Jade didn't reply.

"Jade, don't listen to what she said," Bobbi said firmly. Jade just shook her head. Bobbi squeezed her shoulder. "Tessa is a b*tch and no one will judge you. Mack and Joey are together, and no one ever says anything homophobic in fear of p*ssing Mack off."

"But yet Tessa just did," Jade pointed out.

"Only because Mack and Joey weren't yet at the table, if they were Tessa wouldn't have said anything...as it is, she's probably not going to say anything anymore," Bobbi replied.

"Just...I don't get why people do that...why they feel the need to push other people down, why they think being gay or lesbian or even bisexual is wrong."

"Sometimes it's because of how they were raised...other times it's because they think their way is the only way...But Jade, don't listen to them. You're a good person, who the hell cares if your a lesbian? No one in our group does." Jade sighed but nodded. "Thanks Bobbi."

"Of course, Jade. Anytime." Bobbi smiled at her. Jade smiled back and they headed back out. There was an odd lightness in Jade's chest. At least she now knew that Bobbi wasn't homophobic, and that there was still a chance they could eventually get together. But until then, Jade would do her best to keep her crush on the blonde girl hidden.

 **If you hate Tessa even more after this, that is perfectly fine. Tessa is...well she's a b*tch. And we got to see a more vulnerable side to Jade, which is cool! Until next time, which really will be in two weeks, stay safe and have fun. Also, reviews make me happy, they make all writers happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New update yes! This week has been busy with exams, but I only have one left and don't have to study for it so I'm updating now. Anywho, this chapter has some angst, but not too bad and not the most angsty thing I've ever written (probably because it wasn't written at 1AM though ;)**

 **Ch. 6**

It had been a month since the incident with Tessa in the lunchroom and Halloween was fast approaching. As they did every year, SHIELD High was having a Halloween party. After school one day, Bucky was trying to get the courage to ask Annette to the dance. The dance was only few weeks away, and Bucky had to ask her fast. Bucky took a deep breath and walked over to Annette's locker, where she was putting her things away.

"Hey Annette," Bucky greeted, "Will you go with me to the dance?" Annette's face fell.

"Oh Bucky; I'm sorry. I-I didn't think you were gonna ask me"

"Oh." Bucky looked down.

"It's not a date so I'll see you there"

"Okay" Bucky and Annette headed their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Jade was heading to Bobbi's locker, to see if she wanted to go to the dance with her.

"Hey Bobbi," Jade greeted, "There's the uh...Halloween dance coming up and I was thinking...er...wondering if uh...maybe we could...go together?"

"I'm sorry Jade but I...I can't," Bobbi said, not meeting the other girl's eyes. Jade's face fell, "oh…" Jade ran off. Jade didn't really know where she was going to go, she just needed to get away. As she headed down the hall, Jade spotted Tessa and Annette locked in a heated argument.

"Leave me alone Tessa!"

"You stole my boyfriend!" Tessa shrieked.

"You cheated on him! Besides, we're not even dating!" Tessa shook her head at Annette, "Don't lie you b*tch."

"I'm not lying!" Annette said defensively as Jade approached to stop the argument. But someone got there before she did.

"Tessa, leave her alone! Bucky left you because you treated him like s*it!" A girl Jade recognized as being named Kaya said. Kaya had russet skin like Seth and long black hair that she had in a braid. Her mother also worked with Jade's dad. Tessa backed off and Jade went over to her cousin.

"Hey," Annette said.

"Hey," Jade replied, giving her cousin a forced smile. Annette could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Jade shook her head.

"Nothing," she lied.

"You're lying, Jade. What is it? What's wrong?"

"I asked Bobbi to the Halloween dance; she said no" Annette hugged her cousin, "I'm so sorry. Bucky asked me but I had asked Aidan to go with"

"Why'd you ask Aidan?"

"I didn't think Bucky was going to ask me."

"That sucks...but at least he wanted to go with you."

"Jade, I'm sure there's a reason she said no." Jade just looked down. Annette hugged her cousin again, hating how heartbroken Jade looked. She knew how strongly Jade had felt for her soulmate, feeling that weren't mutual. While there was a part of Annette that wanted to fight Bobbi about the feelings, she knew it wouldn't be right. Annette wouldn't want Jade to fight Bucky over rejecting the idea of soulmates, and she knew Jade didn't want her to fight Bobbi. Still, Annette wasn't happy about her cousin looking so heartbroken.

"So what are you going to do about the dance?" Annette asked quietly. Jade shrugged. "Probably go alone."

"You could ask her to go as friends, just friends," Annette suggested, nodding at Kaya. Jade bit her lip, thinking that over. Kaya was a nice girl, she was pretty and they had known each other for a while. Kaya's mom, Maylin, was partners with Kenshi, Jade's dad, on the police force. Because of this, the two had interacted at various police picnics when they were younger (once they were old enough to stay home alone, it usually stopped).

"Okay," Jade agreed. Annette smiled and gave her cousin one last hug before letting her go. Jade walked up to Kaya.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hey," Kaya replied with a smile. "It's nice to see you around, finally."

"Yeah...So there's the Halloween Dance coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as friends, just friends," Jade said.

"Sure," Kaya agreed. "I mean we've known each other for years, and I can help keep an eye on Tessa." Jade couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Kaya, seriously."

"Of course," Kaya smiled before grabbing her bag and heading off. Jade was all smiles as she headed back to Annette.

"You think Bobbi's gonna be jealous?" Annette asked as they headed out to Jade's car. Jade shrugged.

"I did ask her, and she said no," Jade pointed out.

"Yeah...I know," Annette said, still unhappy about how sad Jade had looked. Jade shook her head at her cousin as they headed home.

* * *

A few weeks later the Halloween dance came around. Jade had ended up asking Kaya to go, just as friends. Annette was still going with Aidan. Halfway through the dance, the kids were bored.

"I'm bored," Takeda said, scowling down at his punch.

"You want to ditch this dance?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda boring-where's Annette?"

"I am...not sure actually"

"God dammit" Jade showed a text from Annette.

 **Annette:** Went to Mike's place with Bucky, don't be mad. JK I know you will. ;)

"Well that's where we were heading so…" Seth said.

"Let's go," Jade said. They headed out before Seth stopped.

"Shouldn't we invite the others? Jillian wouldn't mind." Something like sadness crossed Jade's face for a moment before she shrugged.

"Sure. I guess..." She said.

When they got to Mike's house they saw cars parked on every street. Seth and the others climbed out of their cars and headed in. Seth yelled" Mike, you're so selfish. You invite Annette here but don't invite your own brother?"

"Sorry Sethy," Mike said with a chuckle.

"Don't call me that, Mikey"

"Only Bobby can call me that"

"And no one can call me Sethy."

"Except your ex-boyfriend"

"Shut up"

"What about me, Sethy?" Bobbi asked, her tone teasing.

"Don't gang up on me! Bobby help!"

"Sorry Sethy" Seth scowled at them all.

"Who's your ex-boyfriend?" Takeda asked Seth. Seth shook his head.

"Anyway..." Mike said, "Drinks are in the kitchen along with food." Seth and the others headed to the kitchen to get food and drinks.

As the party raged on, Bobbi found herself feeling increasingly uncomfortable. It wasn't the alcoholic drinks or that her mother didn't know she was there. It wasn't the few guys hitting on her. No. It was something completely different.

Bobbi stared across the room from where she was in the kitchen, watching Jade talk with the girl she took to the dance, Kaya. A hot and angry feeling burst through her body. It was...jealousy. Bobbi knew she had no right to be jealous. None at all. Jade _had_ asked her to the dance, and Bobbi had said no. So Jade went and found another date, but that didn't stop the angry jealousy from surging through her.

"I shoulda said yes to that invite," Bobbi muttered to herself as she drank her drink.

"What invite?" Seth asked, sitting next to her and frowning at the fact that she looked rather buzzed.

"Jade asked me to the dance," Bobbi said rather matter-of-factly.

"And you said no," Seth guessed.

"Yeah. I said no to the f*cking hottest person in our entire school," Bobbi said, her words slurring drunkenly.

"You think she's hot?" Seth teased.

"Very. Much. So." Seth laughed at her words. Bobbi scowled drunkenly at him.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Seth suggested. Bobbi shook her head.

"She has a girlfriend anyways," Bobbi said sadly. Seth patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Meanwhile, Bucky was hanging out with Annette. He was borderline drunk. Bucky grinned widely at Annette.

"Okay Barnes, you're drunk so give me that" Annette reached for the cup in his hand. Bucky laughed and shook his head, "Nu uh."

"You're drunk"

"I'm not drunk at all you're just blurry"

"You're totally drunk."

"Nope" Annette playfully poked him. Bucky kissed her. Annette let out a small shriek of surprise. Jade saw and nudged Takeda. Takeda followed her line of vision and grinned. Annette kissed back. Jade couldn't help but grin at the scene. She was happy for her cousin. Part of Jade wished, though, that she had the same. Annette pulled away from Bucky.

"Sorry," Bucky mumbled.

"It's not that, I just...is this you or drunk Bucky kissing me?"

"I'm not sure," Bucky admitted. Annette gave him a sad look. Bucky looked down.

"Sorry," he mumbled again.

"It's fine," Annette mumbled. Bucky shook his head. The two fell into an awkward silence. All around them, the party continued.

 **And scene! A lot has happened in this chapter, and the next will see some of the fallout/aftermath of it. Next chapter should be up on Saturday if my schedule stays as is. Until then, stay safe.**

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this update is a week late but some schedule things shifted last week. Anyway, not sure when the next update will be but here's this for now!**

The next day, Seth was cooking pancakes for breakfast. He knew that Mike, Bobby, and Bobbi (who had ended up spending the night) were going to have hangovers. Seth placed two plates of pancakes on the table for Mike and Bobby before making up a third to give to his sister. He needed to talk to her anyways. Seth headed to the guest room; a plate of pancakes, a bottle of water, and some painkillers with him. He nudged the door open with his foot and sat the food near Bobbi, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Remind me to never get drunk again," Bobbi muttered, taking the painkillers.

"I think Bucky got more drunk than you."

"That's good...Did Jade have fun with her girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah...isn't she dating that girl she took to the dance?" Seth stared at his sister before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Bobbi asked defensively. "The two of them are totally dating."

"Is that why you drank so much? Because you're jealous?" Seth asked.

"Why would I be jealous that Jade, who is insanely gorgeous and has the most stunning eyes I've ever seen, has a girlfriend," Bobbi muttered, shoving a pancake into her mouth.

"Bobbi...Be honest with me and yourself. How do you feel about Jade?" Seth asked.

"God Seth. She...she's gorgeous and funny and badass and _so damn sexy_..." Bobbi began.

"You're in love with her." Bobbi shook her head in denial. Seth put his hand on Bobbi's shoulder. "You got drunk because you saw her with someone else. If that's not love, then what is?" Bobbi shrugged helplessly.

"Bobbi. Do you love her?" Seth asked gently.

"Yes. No. I don't know! God Seth. I just...she's so amazing and gorgeous and f*cking sexy and amazing and badass..."

"Tell her that, I know you don't believe in the Soulmates thing, but try to understand her."

"Seth…"

"No, Bobbi. You're over here moaning about how you should've said yes to her, and then you turn right around and say you don't want to tell her."

"I'm scared Seth." Seth gave her a hug and kissed her head. "Don't be, Bobbi. She already loves you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky was at home, nursing his own hangover. His father wasn't home, which was good. Bucky forced himself out of bed and ate some toast, popping a few painkillers to get rid of the headache. As he was finishing his breakfast, the front door flew open. George Barnes walked in and glared at his son.

"Where were you last night?" George demanded.

"At a party with friends," Bucky said fearfully.

"What about Tess?"

"I broke up with her."

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"She wasn't a good girlfriend and she's not my soulmate!"

"Soulmates don't always work out!" George yelled, slapping Bucky. Bucky whimpered. George glared at him.

"You're as pathetic as your mother." Bucky looked down at the harsh words.

"I'll give you to JT to raise if you disrespect me again."

"No! I won't disrespect you again! I promise!"

"Good boy." Bucky was terrified of JT Slade. He was Bucky's godfather and an all around creepy dude. Bucky always got the creeps around him. George stomped off, leaving Bucky alone and sad. He wanted to talk to Annette, but knew it would be awkward with what had happened the previous night.

The kiss. Bucky had been so drunk and he had kissed her. And now everything would be awkward between them. Annette texted him at that moment.

 **Annette:** Am I talking to hungover Bucky or drunk Bucky?

 **Bucky:** Hungover

 **Annette:** I kinda liked drunk Bucky, he was...entertaining

 **Bucky:** I'm so sorry for whatever I did.

 **Annette:** So your sorry you kissed me?

 **Bucky:** That…

 **Bucky:** I…

 **Bucky:** No…

 **Annette:** Good

 **Annette:** Because I'm not either…

 **Annette:** Why don't you believe in the Soulmates thing?

 **Bucky:** My mom left my dad when I was five, she was his soulmate and she still left.

 **Annette:** Oh…

 **Annette:** I'm so sorry

 **Bucky:** I don't want to talk about it, what's your story?

 **Annette:** My mom was a druggie who dropped me off at her sister's house when I was a baby.

 **Bucky:** So Jade's mom is your aunt?

 **Annette:** Yeah

 **Bucky:** That's good, is she cool?

 **Annette:** Really cool

 **Bucky:** That's good

 **Annette:** Yeah...This one time when I was seven, my mom tried coming back

Bucky didn't text back so Annette continued.

 **Annette:** She said she was sober and hadn't touched drugs in months

 **Bucky:** What happened then?

 **Annette:** My aunt said she was more of a mother to me than my mom would ever be

 **Bucky:** What did your mom say?

 **Annette:** She was shocked

 **Bucky:** That's awesome

 **Annette:** Yeah

The two continued to text each other back and forth.

Meanwhile, Bobbi was staring at her phone, contemplating texting Jade. Seth's words were on her mind. Maybe she should give Jade a chance, but only as friends. Just friends. Bobbi wasn't ready for a relationship yet, not after Hamilton and especially not with her soulmate. Bobbi picked up her phone and sent a text.

 **Bobbi:** Hey

 **Jade:** Hey….

 **Bobbi:** Can we talk?

 **Jade:** About what?

 **Bobbi:** Just...Please? I need to talk to you.

 **Jade:** Fine...Takeda's having Seth over, have him bring you over.

 **Bobbi:** Okay

Fifteen minutes later, Seth and Bobbi arrived at Jade's house.

"So you're finally gonna tell her how you feel," Seth said.

"I'm going to tell her that I know what we are, but that I am not ready for a romantic relationship right now, but we can be friends." Bobbi said.

"Bobbi…"

"No, Seth. I'll be friends with her, but I'm not ready for _that_ yet." Seth nodded and the two exited the car, walking up to the door. Seth knocked on the door. A woman with light blonde hair that had a dark stripe down the middle opened the door.

"Hello?" She said. Before Seth or Bobbi could answer, Takeda ran down the stairs and slid to a stop.

"Hey Seth! Bobbi," Takeda greeted.

"Hey," Seth smiled at him. Takeda grinned back. He then looked at Bobbi.

"Head up the stairs and turn right, Jade's bedroom is on the left. I figure you want to talk to her," Takeda said. Bobbi nodded and walked up the stairs and paused in front of Annette's. She stared at it for a long moment. She knocked on the door.

"Annette?"

"What's up?" Annette asked, opening up the door.

"Can I talk to you about Jade?"

"Sure...What about her?"

"Is she dating that girl she was with last night?"

"No...Jade and Kaya are just friends. Kaya's mom, Maylin, works with Jade's dad, Kenshi, on the police force."

"So she's single?"

"Yeah...Why? You gonna ask her out?"

"Maybe."

"You should."

"Annette...Thanks." Annette just nodded. Bobbi smiled at her and turned to Jade's closed bedroom door, knocking on it.

"Come in," Jade said. Bobbi pushed the door open and walked in. Jade was sitting on her bed and Bobbi figured she had just gotten up or something as she was dressed in a tank top and gym shorts that made Bobbi's brain go to all the naughty places. If Bobbi wasn't sure of it before, this cemented it. Jade was _extremely_ attractive.

"You wanted to talk?" Jade said.

"Oh...Erm...Yeah...I did," Bobbi said, blushing slightly. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Go on..." Bobbi bit her lip before speaking.

"Listen I...I know what we are...what we're supposed to be..."

"But...?"

"But...But I don't know...I won't deny it, you are seriously amazing and badass and really f*cking attractive...but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"So you want to be just friends for now?"

"For now...just friends..." Jade nodded. She stood up and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt before turning to Bobbi, smirking slightly.

"I'm five seconds away from changing, you can stay if you want but..." Jade trailed off, her tone teasing. Bobbi blushed and left the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door, cursing her cowardice at admitting her feelings. But Bobbi knew that it would take time, she knew it ever since she decided to make Jade's name her password.

 _Flashback_

 _Bobbi woke up in a cold sweat for the third night in a row. It was nearing the end of the first week of school. The first week of having met her soulmate. It had happened the first day of school, before class had even started._

 _Bobbi has been at her locker, with her boyfriend. She and Hamilton had been talking about how their summer had gone, how they felt about the new school year, things like that. Then it happened. She hadn't even noticed the kids until one was thrown into her. Bobbi hadn't noticed them until she tumbled to the ground with the girl._

 _The girl that Bobbi had been dreaming about since the encounter. The girl that was supposed to be Bobbi's soulmate._

 _S*it I am so sorry about this my friends are a**holes_

 _The first words her soulmate would speak to her. The first words her soulmate did say to her. They had came from a new student, Jade Okaia. She was tall, nearly as tall as Bobbi herself, with long, dark hair and stunning green eyes. That's what had caught Bobbi's attention first. They were such a stunning shade of green. She was tempted at first to say that they were an emerald green color, but that wasn't the right description._

 _No, the shade of green that described her eyes was right in her name. Jade. To Bobbi, it was more than just a name. It described her eyes perfectly. They weren't emerald green, but they could be mistaken for emerald green. They were so complex, much like Jade herself._

 _From how close the two had been when they first met, Bobbi could see all the colors in Jade's eyes. They were green, that much was obvious. But there were so many other colors in there too. Bobbi swore she saw a golden color in there, hidden deep in the depths of the green. It reminded Bobbi of how there was something mysterious about Jade, something hidden deep in her depths. Bobbi couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but it was there._

 _Sighing, Bobbi rolled over, the dream still on her mind. The same dream from the night before, and the night before that. Bobbi never remembered much of it, but she remembered enough to know who it was about. Green eyes, dark hair, gorgeous features that made Bobbi want to forget about her past. But she couldn't, Bobbi couldn't ever forget what had happened to her mother._

 _Bobbi had only been four years old when her father had left them. Her father, the man who was her mother's soulmate, just up and left one night. Even now, so many years later, Bobbi still didn't know why her father had left. Why he had wanted a life away from his soulmate. Away from his family. Bobbi learned an important lesson that day, though, just because someone was your soulmate didn't mean that they would always be with you._

 _Bobbi knew that, knew that more than most other people. But yet…But yet Bobbi couldn't get Jade out of her mind. Everything about the new student drove her crazy, but in a good way. The way she threw her head back, laughing like a little kid. The way she thought Bobbi was funny, even when no one else (mainly Hamilton) did. It made Bobbi feel happy, incredibly so. This new student, who had known Bobbi for all off three days, made her feel better and happier than Hamilton, who Bobbi had known for years, ever did._

 _But Bobbi had to be with Hamilton, she had to. Bobbi didn't...couldn't be with Jade. She knew that, she knew she couldn't be with Jade. Not because of Hamilton or anyone else, but because Jade was her soulmate. Jade, with her green eyes that flashed whenever someone said something offensive or upsetting. Jade, who's eyes sometimes seemed to darken when she talked to Bobbi, though it usually happened in her dreams. And the dreams, God the dreams…_

 _She could barely ever remember them when she woke, but they were always the same. Green eyes, dark hair, and just the pure essence of Jade. Sometimes Bobbi could remember more than others. Sometimes Bobbi could remember the feeling of a body pressing down against hers, lips against hers or against some part of her body. It was in those that the green eyes seemed to darken, almost in lust. It was those dreams that drove her crazy the most._

 _Bobbi knew that the instant one met their soulmate, the attraction would be there. It was how having a soulmate worked, they were The One that was meant for you. But Bobbi also knew the other side to that, that your soulmate was also The One who could hurt you the most. Rejection. Death. Leaving. She had seen two of those three. Her father leaving when she had been only four, and how much her mother changed after that. No longer was Susan Morse the nice, warm woman Bobbi remembered her as. She became colder, more cynical. Susan Morse no longer smiled, she hadn't since Bobbi was four. And Ben, Bobbi's brother, had met his soulmate when she had been twelve and he was fifteen. Ben had came home from school, really happy. He had met his soulmate. Everything fell apart after that, though. Ben's soulmate had been a guy, a straight guy. He told Ben that someone must have messed up, because there was no way in hell his soulmate was a guy. Her brother had left the moment he graduated, going off to some college in California. Last Bobbi knew, he had found a nice boy, Austin, who wasn't born with a soulmark and the two were happy._

 _In a weird sort of way, Bobbi had followed in his footsteps. Hamilton didn't have a soulmark, and she was with him so she wouldn't have to be with her soulmate. Austin didn't have a soulmark and Ben was with him so he wouldn't have to be with his soulmate. The only difference was it took Ben meeting, and being rejected by, his soulmate to make him lose faith in them. Bobbi never had any faith. Not since the moment her father had left all those years ago. Not even now, having met her soulmate. The girl drove her crazy, but in the best of ways. There was a part of Bobbi that wanted more, needed more of Jade Okaia. There was a part of her that needed more than "just friends"._

 _Bobbi wouldn't lie, she couldn't lie, there was a part of her that desperately craved a relationship with Jade. To be more than just friends...To even be more than what her and Hamilton were. Jade was her soulmate, the one she was meant to be with. But Bobbi didn't want that, she didn't want the possibility of being hurt so easily...or hurting so easily. That was her fear, not the possibility of Jade hurting her, but the possibility of her hurting Jade._

 _With a sigh, Bobbi grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She went to the settings, changing her passcode. Bobbi's hands shook as she changed the code to '5233', the numbers that would spell out a certain name._

 _"Well, at least I won't ever forget my password," Bobbi muttered to herself before putting her phone back down and trying to get some sleep._

 _End Flashback_

A few minutes later, Jade emerged from her room, dressed.

"So what made you change your mind about us?" Jade asked.

"I just...I just figured we could at least be friends," Bobbi said with a shrug, not meeting the green eyes that haunted so many of her dreams. Jade nodded. She felt happier. Yeah, she and Bobbi weren't together, but at least they were friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is like a week late, but I've been busy as f*ck unfortunately. Also, I have two more chapters pre-written and working on a third so updates should be about once a week for the next three chapters or so. Also, if you love MockingPrincess (Bobbi/Jade) as much as I do (and I really do love it) they are also featured in a plethora of stories over on my co-writer's, WiccanSpeedLover, account. Most prominently in Animality and Queen Overthrown, the former having them together already and the latter being how they met. They are also in Tortured Soul, another high school AU. And if you love Bobbi Morse in general, go read All The Reasons Why and BioChem - The Origin Story, pt. 1 by Independentalto, a really f*cking good writer and fellow Bobbi Morse nerd.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. If I did, I would make Bobbi/Jade and Bucky/Annette a thing. I would also make a Young Avengers film or TV series because they would be f*cking awesome! I do own Jade though!**

 **Ch. 8**

"Seth! Hurry the hell up!" Bobbi knocked on his door. It had been a few months since the Halloween party and was now New Years Eve.

"Eager to see your girlfriend?" Seth teased as he stepped out of his room, dressed and ready for the party.

"Jade and I are just friends," Bobbi said, her cheeks flaming at the mention of her close friend.

"Mmhm. Sure," Seth said sarcastically. Bobbi rolled her eyes at him, which made Seth laugh. Bobbi punched his arm and the two headed off to his car.

"So we're stopping to pick up Takeda and Jade before heading off to the party," Seth said as the two buckled up in his car.

"I'll text Jade, telling her we're on the way," Bobbi volunteered. Seth smirked at her as Bobbi pulled out her phone, texting Jade. He was happy for his sister and the progress she had made with her soulmate. A few moments later, Seth pulled up at Jade and Takeda's house and honked his horn . The two siblings came out and got into the car.

"Where's Annette?" Seth asked as the two buckled up.

"She spent the day with Bucky," Takeda said.

"Are they like...dating now?"

"Pretty much." Seth chuckled at that and Takeda smiled. They eventually got to the party, thrown by Steve.

"Come in," Steve said, throwing open the door. The four stepped in and shook snow off their hats and stuff.

"I f*cking hate the winter," Jade grumbled, brushing snow out of her dark hair.

"You and me both," Takeda agreed, brushing snow out of his own hair. Seth laughed and ruffled his hair playfully. Takeda playfully frowned at him. Seth laughed again as they headed to the kitchen. Steve had set up hot cocoa and other winter treats. Seth grabbed four cups of cocoa, handing them to the others.

"Thanks Seth," Bobbi smiled at him. Seth just smiled and nudged her closer to Jade. Bobbi rolled her eyes at him. Seth gave her a look and all but pushed her into Jade. Jade managed to hold her glass of hot cocoa out of the way and slide an arm around Bobbi to catch her.

"If you wanted to be close to me, you coulda just asked," Jade teased. Bobbi blushed furiously, which caused Jade to laugh softly. She hugged Bobbi and Bobbi hugged her back. Because friends hugged, and they were friends (or at least that was what Bobbi told herself). Takeda smirked at seeing the two hug. He hoped they would get together. But, of course, there were always issues with it. For example, right now, Jade had a girlfriend. Everyone knew they were dating. Jade's girlfriend, Sareena, didn't go to their school and no one really knew how they had met. But they had been together for almost two months.

Meanwhile, Bucky was drunk again. He stumbled up to the group.

"'Sup guys?"

"You are so drunk," Jade said with a laugh.

"Not drunk at all."

"Sure you're not drunk."

"I'm not," Bucky insisted, "'sides, where's your girlfriend?"

"She'll be here later, she had to work."

"Sounds goooood," Bucky said, drawing out the word before stumbling off. Jade shook her head at him. She then pulled out her phone and smiled.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Takeda asked.

"Sareena's boss let her out early so she's gonna be here earlier than expected." Takeda nodded. He understood why his sister had a girlfriend, but he wished she didn't. It wasn't that Takeda didn't like Sareena, she was a perfectly nice girl. But she wasn't Jade's soulmate. The party continued.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Sareena walked in.

"Hey," Jade greeted her, giving Sareena a kiss.

"Hey." Sareena kissed back. From over near Seth, Bobbi watched the scene with a frown. Seth watched his sister as she watched Jade laugh and smile with her girlfriend.

"Bobbi..." He began.

"Don't. I know it's my fault Seth. Okay? I told her that I wanted to be just friends, so why the hell wouldn't she go out and date?" Bobbi said, her tone harsh.

"Because her heart belongs to you," Seth said softly, "And yours to her." Bobbi shook her head, "I'm not deserving of it, Seth. You know that. I...I have to be just friends with her, it's the only way."

"Why Bobbi? Why won't you give her a chance? She's your soulmate for s*its sake!" Seth hissed.

"You know why I can't be in a relationship with her," Bobbi hissed back.

"She won't hurt you! She's not like your father."

"It's not me I'm afraid of being hurt!"

"You aren't your father. You won't hurt her."

"You don't know that!"

"I do! You aren't your father, Bobbi! You aren't him! You wouldn't ever leave Jade! I know that! She knows that! Everyone knows that!" Bobbi shook her head and walked away from him. Seth sighed in frustration.

"She's so damn stubborn," he muttered, half to himself and half to whoever was listening . Takeda put his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"You have to let her do this on her own time," he said gently.

"I know," Seth sighed. The two boys headed off. The party continued on as more students arrived. Even some who Steve didn't exactly invite, like Hamilton and Tessa. No one knew why they were there. Or who had invited them, but it appeared they had broken up. Hamilton was flirting around with nearly all the girls. Really flirting around. Hamilton sauntered up to Bobbi.

"You're looking pretty, as always," he said.

"I am so not in the mood for your bulls*it right now," Bobbi said, her tone laced with annoyance.

"Why so angry?"

"Just f**k off." Hamilton reached over and put a hand on her hip. Bobbi sighed and leaned away from him.

"C'mon, baby. I'll show you a real good time," Hamilton said huskily. Bobbi frowned at him. While his proposition seemed like a good idea, it also seemed like a terrible idea. She milled oIn the end, Bobbi decided to walk away from him. She headed over to where Seth was with Bucky and Takeda.

"What's your ex doing here?" Bucky asked curiously.

"What's yours doing here?" Bobbi shot back. Bucky chuckled. "Touché." Bobbi chuckled darkly. She glanced over at the other side of the room. Her eyes easily found the person she wanted them to. Jade was with Sareena. Talking. Laughing. Looking utterly happy. And, Bobbi wouldn't lie, she also looked utterly gorgeous. Black skinny jeans. Blue shirt. Black leather jacket. Somehow the look made Jade look badass and sexy at the same time. Bobbi wasn't usually one for the whole bad boy/girl look, but it worked on Jade. It added to the slight air of mystery surrounding her, the enigma that was Jade Okaia.

Bobbi shook her head and looked away. She glanced at Seth. He was talking with Takeda. Well...more like flirting with Takeda. Seth smiled at Takeda and Takeda smiled back, for once he was glad he wasn't born with a soulmark. Despite his sister, parents, and cousin all having soulmarks, Takeda didn't, and he was okay with that. He didn't use to be okay with it, but now he was. Takeda smiled at Seth, who smiled back. They were two alike souls, both ridiculously happy-go-lucky. Both without soulmates, though their respective sisters were soulmates.

Takeda glanced at the clock, 11:55. It was nearly midnight...nearly the new year...Takeda smiled to himself. He remembered where they had been last year. They had been at home, with their parents. It was boring, it had been so boring to the three teenagers. But now, this year, it was so much better. They were at a party. With friends. Annette had a boyfriend, Jade had a girlfriend, and yeah, Takeda was single but he didn't mind. He got to spend his time with one of his closest friends, someone who he really kinda liked.

Unlike Jade, Takeda hadn't yet came out. To anyone. It wasn't that he was afraid, he just wasn't comfortable telling anyone yet. He would later, when he was comfortable. He figured Jade already had an idea, as he had asked her when she had first realized she wasn't straight. She had told him it was when she began having dreams of a figure with long blonde hair, but not like that from a guy, but instead, feminine. It was then that she realized that while the other girls had crushes on the guys in their class, she never did. Takeda knew Jade had been around his age when she came out, and chuckled inwardly at both children in the family being gay, though his parents considered Annette their daughter too.

A sudden hand on his arm snapped Takeda out of his thoughts.

"It's almost midnight," Seth said softly. Takeda glanced at the clock and nodded. "Yeah. It is." He and Seth watched as the timer neared zero. Seth kissed Takeda. Takeda froze in surprise before kissing back. Seth smiled into the kiss. The broke away a few moments later.

"Sorry," Seth murmured. Takeda shook his head. "It...it's okay." Seth gave him a small smile. Takeda smiled back. Meanwhile, Jade was fiercely making out with Sareena. Bobbi was watching. There was a small part of her that wanted to be the one with Jade, wanted to be the one she kissed at the New Year. Bobbi watched as Sareena and Jade disappeared into the bathroom. This was going to be a long year.

 **Oooh Boy. Doozy of a chapter, eh? Leave your thoughts on it in a review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In celebration of my friend independentalto graduating, here is an update as a present! Also, go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. If I did, Cap would not be HYDRA, MockingPrincess would be a pairing, and a lot of other stuff would happen!**

 **Ch. 9**

It was the morning after the New Year's Eve party, and Bucky had spent the night. The others had headed home, mostly. Jade had gone over to Sareena's, but the others headed to their own homes.

"Buck, get up," Steve said, knocking on the door of the guest bedroom.

"Go away," Bucky groaned, putting the pillow over his face.

"Bucky. You need to get up now." Bucky sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily before forcing himself out of bed.

"Where're we going?" Bucky sleepily asked.

"I have some errands I need to run and I need your help," Steve said. Bucky sighed but nodded; he would go with Steve.

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky was all bundled up and ready to head outside. Steve chucked at his friend.

"A bit cold?" He teased.

"It's zero degrees out," Bucky argued. Steve laughed. "I know."

Soon, the two of them were at the store. They walked through the aisles. Steve stopped and looked at something before frowning.

"What is it?" Bucky asked. Steve shook his head. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Bucky asked curiously. Steve shook his head again. "Nothing important." Bucky frowned at him but Steve just smiled at his friend. The two continued to shop.

Once the two boys were done with the errands, they headed back to Steve's place. Steve was driving and it was blizzarding out. It was nearly a complete white-out. Steve squinted to see through the blinding snow. Unfortunately, he didn't see the car barreling through the light. The car slammed into the driver's side. Steve slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. The car spun, the wheels sliding over the slick, icy ground. A second car slammed into the passenger side, or maybe it was the same car as the first, Steve couldn't tell. All he knew was pain. All over. Everywhere. So much pain. Steve couldn't even tell where one ache ended and the next began. Faintly, Steve heard sirens before he passed out.

Paramedics rushed onto the scene, trying desperately to help the two boys.

* * *

Annette was at home, doing some homework. Takeda was still asleep, and Jade was still at Sareena's, Annette didn't bother to text Jade or anything, knowing what her cousin was probably doing (or rather who she was doing). Annette didn't really want to think about what that was, though. She glanced worriedly at her phone, Bucky was supposed to have texted her a while ago. Annette stared at the phone, biting her lip as she contemplated whether or not to text Bucky. She didn't want to seem clingy or anything, but she was worried about him. Annette stared at her phone, still unsure of whether or not to text Bucky. She sighed and set her phone off to the side, Annette would wait.

An hour passed, and no word from Bucky. No calls, texts, or anything. Annette sighed and decided to text him, wondering what was wrong.

 **Annette:** Hey Bucky

Annette didn't get a reply back, so she just set her phone back down and went back to her work. About an hour later, Annette checked her phone again. She didn't have a text from Bucky. But there was one from Natasha.

 **Natasha:** Steve and Bucky were in an accident.

Annette gasped as the world around her shattered.

* * *

Half an hour later, Annette sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She hung her head in her hands. Bucky. Hurt. She ached inside, she couldn't get away from the pain. Annette had never felt such an intense pain, she wondered if it was because Bucky was her soulmate. The seat next to her squeaked as the person sat. Annette looked up to see Natasha in the seat next to her.

"Hey," Natasha murmured.

"Hey."

"How are they?"

"No update yet." Natasha sighed and nodded. Annette glanced at the red-head.

"They'll be okay," she murmured.

"What if they're not?"

"They will be."

"But what if they aren't?"

"Natasha…"

"No! You can feel how much pain Bucky is in like I can feel it with Steve!" Annette looked down, Natasha was right. Annette could feel the pain, it was like a phantom pain, there but yet not there. It was weird and yet not. Annette had had phantom feelings before, but never like this. She hurt, so much. Annette let out a sigh. She hoped Bucky and Steve would be okay; Annette hadn't known Bucky long, but she already didn't want to live without him. She and Natasha sat in silence, praying and waiting.

A nurse walked in. "Annette Bower?" Annette looked up. The nurse walked over to her.

"Mr. Barnes wishes to you see." Annette nodded. When Annette walked into the hospital room her heart sank to the floor. Bucky was hooked up to nearly a dozen machines. Annette let out a shaky breath. She slowly sat at his bedside. Bucky let out a small groan, which caused Annette to look up. Bucky was beginning to wake up, he must have passed back out sometime between talking to the nurse and Annette walking in. Annette shifted closer to his bed.

"Annette?" Bucky said weakly.

"I'm here," she said instantly. Bucky turned his head to look at her. "You're here?" Annette nodded. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Bucky looked down. He didn't think she was going to come. But she did. She was there. For him. It made Bucky feel happy. His soulmate was here, for him. Bucky smiled.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake," Annette murmured. Bucky nodded sleepily. Annette kissed his head as Bucky slipped back asleep. She sat back, watching him sleep. Annette smiled, Bucky seemed like he would be okay. And as long as he was okay, she would be too. Annette didn't care about herself, her first priority was always Bucky. She watched him as he slept. Yeah, it was slightly creepy to be watching someone sleep, but it also relaxed her. Bucky was her soulmate, he was The One for her. There wasn't anyone else in the world meant better for her than Bucky. The two were meant to be, they were made for each other.

Annette didn't know the specifics of how soulmates worked, hell, science didn't even know how exactly they worked. One popular theory involved past lives and reincarnation. It was a long and complicated theory. Annette didn't understand much of the theory, though she did understand some. From what Annette understood, a person and their soulmate had loved each other in the past, but that love was lost too young and this was a way for them to get a second chance at their relationship. And most times it ended up great, the couple was happy. But Annette knew that sometimes it didn't, but those were rare. She hoped her and Bucky wouldn't be one of those cases, where they didn't get a happy ending. Annette truly loved Bucky, she really did. She would always love him, Bucky was The One for her, and she knew that. He would always be The One for her. No matter who else Annette met, Bucky would always be The One. He would always be in her life, always be there for her. Annette was glad for it. She really was glad she had him.

Annette was glad Bucky was accepting her more. She was worried he wouldn't ever accept her. But he had, finally. And Annette had never been happier. All Annette needed was Bucky. Nothing else. She did wish, though, that Jade had the same. But alas, Bobbi was still 'just friends' with Jade. Annette glanced at Bucky again. He was still out.

"He won't be up for a while," the nurse said as she walked in.

"Can I visit Steve Rogers?"

"Of course." Annette got up. She placed a gentle kiss to Bucky's head before heading out. Annette headed to Steve's room. Steve was laying in a bed, also attached to machines. Natasha was at his bedside. Annette sat across from the red haired student. Natasha barely looked up.

"Hey," Annette said softly.

"Hey," Natasha mumbled. The two stared at Steve. He looked so pale, so weak. He looked so unlike Steve that it scared them. Natasha shifted. Annette looked at her.

"Steve's in pain," Natasha grimaced. Annette nodded. "Oh...That makes sense." Steve's machines suddenly began beeping more. Natasha and Annette sat straight up. Steve let out a low groan.

"Steve."

"Natasha?"

"I'm here." Steve weakly turned his head to look at her. Natasha gave him a small smile.

"Is Bucky okay?" Steve weakly said. Annette nodded.

"He's just a little banged up," Annette assured him. Steve nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Annette asked.

"Ugh..." Steve let out a pained sigh.

"That bad?"

"Just...hurts…" Steve grimaced in pain as the nurse walked in. She made her way over to Steve's bedside.

"Need some pain meds?" The nurse asked kindly. Steve nodded. The nurse injected something into his IV. Steve let out a relieved sigh as the pain meds kicked in, Natasha let out a similar one. The nurse smiled at the two, she left the teenagers alone. Steve smiled at Natasha, squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad you're here, Nat," Steve said in a raspy voice. Natasha leaned forward and gently kissed him. "Of course I'd be here for you, Steve."

"Still...Thank you." Steve then looked at Annette.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Of course, you're Bucky's best friend...his brother." Steve nodded sleepily.

"Sleep," Natasha said softly, running her fingers through his hair. Steve nodded and drifted off to sleep. Annette and Natasha kept watch over him.

Meanwhile, the most of the others had all arrived at the hospital and we're waiting in the waiting room. Clint paced, looking worried. His friends had been in an accident. Clint felt sick but he just sighed and sat. Wanda sat next to him and took his hand. Clint smiled at his girlfriend, Wanda smiled back. She rested her head on his shoulder. Clint hugged her close.

"They will be okay," Wanda said. Clint nodded. "Yeah...yeah…" Wanda smiled at him again. Clint hugged her tight. He glanced around the room, nearly everyone was there. That made Clint feel better. He hugged Wanda again. Wanda rested against him. Clint glanced around the room again. Everyone was just lingering around. Bobbi was on her phone, though she looked frustrated.

"Takeda, why the hell is your sister not answering her phone?" Bobbi asked, her tone frustrated as she hung up her phone.

"She spent the night at Sareena's house so chances are the two of them are..." Takeda trailed off. Bobbi scowled at the implication, between her, Seth, and Takeda, there were over two dozen texts and about a dozen missed calls. Bobbi sighed and called Jade for the sixth time. This time she answered. "Hello?"

"Finally you answered your f*cking phone," Bobbi all but snarled.

"Well sorry if I'm busy and can't check my phone all the time!"

"Yeah, busy banging your girlfriend!"

"Why the hell are you being such a b*tch all of a sudden? Are you jealous?"

"Why the f**k would I be jealous?"

"Then why are you being a b*tch for no f*cking reason!"

"Well maybe you should check your phone!"

"Why? And why do I have over two dozen texts and a dozen missed calls?"

"Maybe if you checked your phone, you would know!"

"Maybe you should just tell me!"

"Bucky and Steve got in a car accident." There was silence on the other end.

"Oh."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"No, I'll be there soon." Jade hung up. She rolled over and looked at Sareena.

"You have to go, don't you?" Sareena said softly. Jade nodded. Sareena kissed her softly. Jade smiled and kissed back before heading off.

 ***hides under mountain of blankets* Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Just uh...review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! I meant to have this up a while ago, but got busy and then my co-writer, Pyro Maniac, suggested the end part so I decided to combine chapters 10 and 11 into this version of chapter 10. So here is chapter 10, and if you ever wondered what Jade looks like, here's a link to a video with a person who she looks like (just remove the spaces): www . youtube watch?v=BjcT3teYuMw**  


 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.**

 **Ch. 10**

Fifteen minutes later, Jade arrived at the hospital. She instantly headed in. Jade wasn't too sure of exactly _where_ she was going. So she just wandered a bit. Eventually, Jade caught sight of Seth. He was emerging from the bathroom. Seth walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hey Seth," Jade replied. Seth motioned with his head for her to follow him as he began walking down the hall.

"How are Steve and Bucky doing?"

"Pretty bad, Steve got a punctured lung so they had to do a lung transplant"

"Sorry about not being here earlier...I...I didn't check my phone."

"It's fine...your brother and my sister were angrier about it."

"I know...we had an argument about it."

"Jade, listen. Bobbi she's...it takes her a long time to trust people, no matter who they are."  
"Why?" Jade asked curiously. Seth sighed heavily. "Honestly? It's not my story to tell." Jade sighed but nodded. She understood, it wasn't Seth's story to tell. They made it to the waiting room. Annette walked into the waiting room and Jade pulled her into a hug.

"Annie," Jade murmured. Annette hugged her tightly, beginning to cry. Jade just hugged her cousin, she didn't know what else to do. So Jade just held Annette as she sobbed. Eventually, Annette's sobs lessened. She pulled away and wiped at her face.

"Sorry," Annette mumbled.

"Why are you sorry, Annie?" Jade asked.

"Your jacket," Annette said. Jade looked down, her jacket was now covered in tears and snot.

"It's fine," she said with a shrug. Annette shook her head.

"Annie, it's fine, I have an extra jacket anyways." Annette nodded. Jade stripped off her jacket, rifling through her bag to find her spare jacket. Bobbi watched the scene, finding herself even more attracted to Jade. Her body was built, all muscles and beauty. And it definitely wasn't helping that Jade was in a tank top, not at all. Jade slid her jacket on and Bobbi finally looked away. Jade sat and the group fell into silence. They sat for a while.

Soon, footsteps were heard and Tessa appeared. She ran up to Annette and slapped her hard across the face. Everyone jumped up at that.

"What the hell was that for?" Jade said. "Why the f**k did you just punch her?!"

"You stay out of this you stupid d*ke!" Tessa snarled. Before anyone could react, Tessa was on the ground, Bobbi standing over her with a look of pure rage. Tessa looked up, dazed from the force of the punch.

"Don't f*cking insult her again," Bobbi growled. Tessa stared at her in shock.

"What the hell do you care about the d*ke anyways?" Tessa spat.

"She's my friend!"

"She shouldn't even exist!" Rage crossed Bobbi's face and she launched at Tessa. It took the combined efforts of Jade, Seth, and Takeda to pull Bobbi off of Tessa. Tessa groaned, bleeding.

"C'mon," Jade said, gently leading Bobbi to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Jade began to clean up Bobbi's fists.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Jade said quietly.

"She didn't have to say that about you," Bobbi disagreed.

"Bobbi, you didn't have to fight her, I'm not worth it."

"Dammit Jade! You _are_ , you are worth it!"

"But..."

"No, don't say you aren't worth it because you're a lesbian, because it isn't true!"

"Bobbi...thanks." Bobbi smiled at her. Jade wordlessly took Bobbi's other hand and began to clean it.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Bobbi whispered.

"It's fine."

"Jade, no, it's not. I'm sorry about our argument, I just...I don't know. But I'm sorry." Jade gave Bobbi a small smile and patted her hand. "It's fine, you're forgiven." Bobbi smiled back and hugged her. The two headed out, finding Tessa gone when they got out there.

"Where'd Tessa go?" Jade asked.

"She left."

"Good riddance." Everyone laughed at that.

"F*cking b*tch," Jade muttered. Bobbi patted her arm. Jade sighed. The drop all stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I can't believe this happened," Pietro murmured. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It hurts," Annette whimpered. Everyone looked at her.

"Bucky's in pain!" Everyone jumped up. Annette curled into a ball.

"I'll get a nurse," Pietro said, running off. Annette stayed curled in a ball, she hurt all over. Annette let out a low cry as a nurse ran past. She slowly pushed herself into a seating position. She began walking towards Bucky's room. Annette had to see Bucky, she had to.

Bucky was in his bed, his face screwed up in pain; the nurse was standing over him, injecting something into his IV. Bucky sighed in relief as the pain medication coursed through his veins. Annette also let out a sigh of relief. Bucky looked up.

"Annette!" He cried happily. Annette smiled.

"Hey Bucky," she murmured, sitting down. Bucky grinned widely. Annette shook her head and smiled, Bucky was acting almost high. It was rather adorable. Bucky grinned again. Annette rolled her eyes but sat at his bedside. Bucky kept grinning at her. Annette blinked.

"Okay then," she muttered. Bucky grinned at her again. Annette shook her head but smiled. Bucky was really adorable.

"So…" Bucky drew out the word.

"What?"

"How's Steve?" Annette sighed. "Not good."

"That bad?"

"It's not pretty." Bucky nodded. "I feel bad for Natasha."

"Me too." The two fell into silence. Bucky was so out of it it was adorable. Annette sat back, watching him. Bucky looked around the room.

"Does my dad know?" He whispered.

"No." Annette shook her head. "Did you want him to know?"

"No!" Bucky all but shouted. Annette nodded. "Okay...okay." Bucky also nodded as Annette kissed his head. Bucky grinned at her. Annette smiled back. Bucky yawned slightly.

"Sleep," Annette whispered. Bucky nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off. Annette sat back, watching him. Bucky looked so much younger when he slept. It was rather adorable. Annette kissed his head again before sitting back and falling asleep herself.

Hours later, the two awoke. Bucky woke first, shifting slightly. His body ached again. Bucky let out a quiet groan. He pushed himself into a seat position. Bucky groaned again, he hurt all over. The nurse walked in at that moment and kindly smiled at Bucky.

"You're up," she said. Bucky nodded. "Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore."

"Need some meds?"

"Please." The nurse stepped up to his bedside and injected some medication. Bucky let out a sigh of relief as the pain began to disappear. Bucky let out another happy sigh as Annette began to stir. She slowly sat up.

"Bucky?" Annette said sleepily.

"Hey!" Bucky answered happily. Annette smiled at him and sat up a bit straighter. The nurse quietly left. Bucky smiled at Annette, and Annette just rolled her eyes. There was a soft knock on the door, causing Bucky and Annette to look at it.

"Hey guys," Jade's voice came from the doorway.

"Hey Jade, come on in," Annette said. Jade walked in with Bobbi, Seth, Takeda, Kaya, and Sareena.

"Hey guys," Annette greeted. Jade handed her a bag of food. "Eat."

"I'm good," Annette mumbled.

"Annie, you have not eaten all day. Now _eat_." Annette sighed and opened the bag. Instantly, the smell of homemade casserole hit her nostrils, making Annette even hungrier.

"Thank you Aunt Syndel," she murmured as she pulled out a container and dug in. Jade and the others sat.

"How'd you get the casserole?" Bucky asked.

"Kaya and Sareena grabbed it on their way here," Jade explained. Bucky nodded. The kids fell into silence, all just staring at each other.

"How're you doing?" Kaya asked Bucky.

"Sore on occasion, but other than that, okay."

"That's good."

"Yeah...Thanks Kaya."

"What for?" Bucky shrugged. "Just...Thank you." Kaya nodded. "Anytime." Bucky settled back down. Annette finished her casserole and looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"Hungry much?" Bucky teased. Annette blushed.

"Aunt Syndel makes good food," she explained.

"That's for sure," Jade agreed.

"She is a good cook," Sareena added. Jade smiled at her girlfriend. "Thanks, I'll tell my mom that." Jade kissed her cheek. Sareena smiled back.

"Enough of the PDA," Bucky groaned.

"Sorry Bucky," Jade said with a laugh. Bucky rolled his eyes, causing everyone to laugh. Bucky huffed a playful sigh. Everyone just laughed. Bucky sighed again and looked at his friends. He couldn't help but smile, he was happy his friends were here. For the rest of the day, the kids just hung out.

Bucky moved rooms the next day, sharing a room with Steve. Bucky was glad he was sharing a room with Steve as they had been best buds for a while.

"So…." Bucky said.

"What's up, Buck?"

"The sky," Bucky joked. Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky laughed. The laughter caused Steve to frown and Bucky to grin. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bucky shouted. Natasha and Annette walked in, both carrying flowers. Natasha smiled and sat next to Steve's bedside, Annette followed suit. The kids stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'm glad you're here," Steve said to Natasha. She smiled at him and kissed his head. "Of course, Steve." Annette and Bucky exchanged a look at the PDA, with Annette miming gagging at it. Bucky laughed at that. Steve glared at his friends.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Not funny, Buck."

"Oh, but it is." Steve scowled.

"Steve, relax," Natasha murmured. Steve smiled at her. "I'm fine, Nat." Natasha nodded.

"So what's been going on?" Steve asked.

"Tessa was here," Natasha said.

"She was?" Bucky asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Annette nodded.

"Did she cause any problems?"

"At first, but then Bobbi kicked her a**."

"Bobbi kicked her a**?"

"Yeah, it was awesome."

"Why'd she do it?"

"Tessa was being a b*tch to Jade."

"Ah, makes sense Bobbi would step in."

"Yeah." The group fell into silence.

"So…" Steve began.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"What are we going to do about school?"

"We'll get your homework for you if you aren't released yet."

"You will?"

"Of course." Steve and Bucky smiled at that. Natasha and Annette smiled back before the group fell back into silence.

* * *

School began a few days later, Steve and Bucky were still in the hospital. The other students were in school still. Natasha closed her locker and sighed, she hated that Steve wasn't there. Annette walked up to her and Natasha turned her head to look at the other student.

"How are you holding up?" Natasha asked.

"Good...I guess." Annette shrugged. Natasha nodded.

"What about you?" Annette asked.

"It's...It's going," Natasha replied. Annette nodded.

"I hate this," she murmured.

"I know, I do too."

"I wish we could be there:"

"I know, I do too." Annette sighed, as did Natasha. The two closed their lockers and headed to their respective classes.

Annette sat in her normal seat in Chemistry, missing Bucky. She just wanted Bucky back and out of the hospital. Annette sighed to herself.

"Cheer up, Annie," Jade said, sitting down. Annette shook her head.

"I wish Bucky was here," she explained.

"I know you do," Jade replied sympathetically. Annette sighed again. Jade patted her shoulder as class began.

All day, Annette was anxious for school to be done. She was almost bored at school. Soon, the school day was done. Annette hurried to the hospital right away. Bucky was still in the same room when Annette walked in.

"Annette!" Bucky exclaimed happily.

"Hey Bucky," Annette replied, smiling. Bucky smiled back widely, causing Annette to laugh softly. Bucky smiled again and Annette kissed his head. They liked having each other there, just being with each other.

* * *

It was nearly a month after the accident and the end of January. Sareena had done some thinking about her relationship with Jade and had made a decision about them. Sareena knew that no matter how she behaved, Jade's heart wasn't into their relationship. Sareena knew this, she accepted it, and she knew what she had to do.

"Hey," Jade greeted Sareena with a grin.

"Hey Jade...can we talk?" Sareena asked, looking nervous. Jade frowned but nodded. "Sure." Sareena led Jade inside and to her room.

"Jade listen...I need to tell you something," Sareena said, taking a deep breath.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Jade asked, instantly worried.

"I...I think we should be friends, just friends," Sareena said, bracing herself for the reaction. Jade went quiet, frowning.

"But...but...but…" She said, looking confused.

"Jade, I like you, I really do, but right now, I'm not who you need," Sareena said softly.

"But I want you!" Jade cried. Sareena shook her head. "Do you want me or the person who you can't have?" Jade frowned at that.

"Sareena I…" Jade began. Sareena shook her head, kissing Jade softly.

"I know, Jade, I know," she murmured. Jade sighed. "She wants to be just friends right now."

"Jade, I know you want to respect that, but the way she looks at you speaks much differently. Talk to her about it, about being just friends or more." Jade sighed and nodded again.

"Sareena...Thanks," she said. Sareena smiled at her. "You're still one of my closest friends, don't ever forget that."

* * *

Annette walked into the house to hear arguing. She stepped closer, listening in, Jade and Bobbi were arguing. Annette frowned at that and listened in some more.

"...What else do you want from me?"

"I don't know! Just...time."

"I've given you time! A lot of time!"

"Just...I need more time!"

"Bobbi, I've given you time. Just tell me...are we friends or not!"

"For how long?"

"I...I don't know." Jade sighed frustratedly. "Bobbi, I've given you time."

"I need more!"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Maybe I don't want to be called a d*ke like you," Bobbi snapped. There was silence as her words hung in the air and Annette burst into the room. She instantly scanned the scene and frowned. Both parties seemed unhappy, Jade nearly crying. Annette walked up to Bobbi and punched her in the face.

"Get out," Annette growled.

"Annette, I didn't mean…" Bobbi began. Annette punched her hard in the face again.

"Go," she said coldly.

"Annette…" Bobbi began.

"Go!" Annette shouted. Bobbi hung her head and walked out as Annette rushed to her cousin.

"I'm okay," Jade mumbled. Annette shook her head. "She shouldn't have said it."

"Annette, don't."

"Jade, it wasn't right." Jade sighed. She knew it wasn't right, but she wasn't angry. Hurt? Of course. But angry? She could never be angry at Bobbi.

 **Please please** _ **please**_ **don't kill me! I had to add some more drama! I'm sorry! (Not really as I love my angst, plus this idea was totally supplied to me by Pyro's Maniac). Anyways, review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! August was a pretty busy month for me, and I just lost track of time. I've started school again and am unsure of when the next update will be, but probably will be next month. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's getting better for our MockingPrincess couple.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. I do only own Jade, and even she is shared.**

The next day, nothing was better, Jade listlessly ate her breakfast. Annette frowned at her cousin.

"Jade..." She began. Jade shook her head, "Don't Annette. Just don't." Annette sighed, she knew this was no good. Annette knew how stubborn her cousin was and she knew there was no point in arguing, so Annette stopped arguing. The family ate in silence with Annette constantly keeping an eye on her cousin. Jade just seemed so sad. Annette hated how sad her cousin seemed. Annette opened her mouth to speak again before closing it, sighing instead. She finished her breakfast and headed off to make a phone call.

Meanwhile, Bobbi was walking out in the cold. She didn't care that it was cold out, though. Instead, Bobbi thought about what she had said, and hated it. Bobbi had never meant it like that, she hadn't even meant to call Jade a d*ke. Bobbi sighed softly.

"Hey Morse!" A voice suddenly called out. Bobbi turned to see Sareena approaching her.

"Oh...Hey Sareena…" Bobbi said quietly. Sareena sighed softly, "Jade texted me." Bobbi froze and swallowed.

"Sareena, listen. I…"

"Come on," Sareena said, cutting her off and heading into a diner. Bobbi sighed and reluctantly followed. Sareena took a seat and ordered two hot cocoas from a young waiter who smiled at Sareena with a look of appreciation.

"Sit," Sareena said, motioning to the other chair.

"Sareena, I really shouldn't…" Bobbi began.

"Sit your a** down," Sareena snapped, cutting Bobbi off. Bobbi obediently sat. Sareena sighed.

"I know what went down between you and Jade," she said. Bobbi froze. Sareena gave her a small smile, "It's okay." Bobbi bit her lip, looking upset.

"Sareena, I...I didn't mean what I said," Bobbi said quietly.

"I know," Sareena said.

"You do?" Sareena nodded, "Listen, I get that you didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"I just…" Bobbi began before sighing. Sareena gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How'd you meet Jade?" Bobbi asked suddenly. Sareena took a sip of her hot cocoa and smiled.

"You know how her father, Kenshi, is a cop?" Sareena asked. Bobbi nodded, "Yeah. And her mother, Syndel, is a prosecutor, she works with Seth's mom, Arora." Sareena also nodded and took a sip of her cocoa.

"He arrested my father," Sareena said finally. Bobbi looked at her in surprise.

"My father...He wasn't a nice guy," Sareena said softly. Bobbi nodded slowly.

"And Kenshi...he arrested my father." Bobbi nodded again, "And you met Jade through that?" Sareena nodded, "Yeah...She was the only other person to have a Mortal Kombat like life." Bobbi looked surprised and confused at that.

"What...What…" She stammered. Sareena chuckled softly.

"So what happened?" Bobbi asked.

"My friend, Bi-Han, he's a waiter here and he rescued me from my father. Kenshi was the officer who ended up coming to arrest my father."

"And he put your father away?"

"Yeah, he put my father away." Bobbi nodded and the two sipped their cocoa in silence.

"Are you afraid of being with Jade?" Sareena asked suddenly. Bobbi looked down into her drink, causing Sareena to nod to herself.

"Listen, Bobbi, I understand," Sareena said.

"You...do?" Bobbi asked.

"I do."

"But...but...but...but…" Bobbi said. Sareena sighed and fiddled with her drink before finally sighing.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay," Bobbi said quietly.

"It's not that," Sareena said.

"Then what is it?" Bobbi asked. Sareena sighed before beginning her story.

"My dad...he wanted me all to himself..."

"Oh," Bobbi said, shocked and a bit unnerved. Sareena shook her head and took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"My dad, he...he told me to never fall in love. Especially not with someone who has a soulmark."

"But you did," Bobbi said, recalling how happy and...in love Jade and Sareena looked.

"Yeah, I did," Sareena murmured. Bobbi nodded.

"But Jade is like that," Sareena continued, "She's so easy to fall in love with." Bobbi smiled slightly as she thought about her friend.

"She is," She agreed. Sareena smiled, "Jade is just…"

"Incredibly gorgeous and funny?"

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"But my dad...Quanton Chiless...he always tried keeping me to himself, brainwashed me into thinking I couldn't live without him. When Bi-Han found out...he helped me realize that I didn't need my father, and that I could fall in love...and I did...with Jade. And I know she's your soulmate, and I know if you just give her a chance, you won't regret it. I didn't," Sareena said. Bobbi nodded, swallowing. The two finished their drinks.

"Thank you," Bobbi said softly. Sareena smiled and nodded, "Be good to Jade, okay?"

"I will," Bobbi promised. Sareena smiled again and the two went their separate ways. Bobbi slowly walked down the street again, curling against the cold wind. The snow blew in dizzying swirls around her. Bobbi shivered, it was cold as f*ck out. Bobbi shivered again, thinking about how it was no wonder there were few people out. She shook her head and continued down the street. As Bobbi turned the corner, she nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry!" Bobbi cried.

"You should apologize to Jade," a familiar voice snapped. Bobbi looked up to see Kaya and Wanda standing there. There was a brief moment of silence before Kaya punched Bobbi in the face.

"You hurt Jade," Kaya growled, "You called my best friend, _your soulmate_ , a d*yke."

"I…" Bobbi began before stopping and sighing, "You're right, I'm sorry. I f*cked up, majorily." Wanda and Kaya exchanged a quick look.

"Come on," Kaya said, turning suddenly and starting towards her house. Wanda and Bobbi quietly followed behind her. Kaya unlocked her door and ushered the two in before shutting the door, locking it, and starting on some hot cocoa for the group.

Meanwhile, Bobbi was silently being watched by Wanda, she was studying her friend. Bobbi did seem to be remorseful over what had happened, what she had called Jade. Wanda reached over and put a hand on Bobbi's shoulder.

"Bobbi…" Wanda began, trying to find a way to comfort her friend, who looked sad.

"I f*cked up with this," Bobbi whispered. Wanda shook her head, "Bobbi no, you didn't."

"Wanda…" Bobbi sighed. Wanda shook her head again and sighed before beginning to reflect on her own past. Wanda remembered her life in Sokovia, how her father had been non-existent and her mother had died during a bombing raid. Wanda remembered how she only had Pietro with her for so long. Wanda and Pietro were brother and sister, they were twins. For the longest time, they only had each other. Everything had changed, though, when they were 13 and found their father. Peter had taken them in, he had loved them like a father would. Peter had kept his children safe and protected, children he had never even knew about. Wanda knew Peter was a good father to them, even if they didn't mean until she and Pietro were 13, they loved him.

Everything had changed (again) when Wanda had met Clint, she had been smitten with him instantly. Clint had been so amazing and kind and loving to her. Wanda smiled to herself at the memory.

"Wanda?" Bobbi said, snapping Wanda out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Wanda said.

"What were you thinking about?" Bobbi asked. Wanda looked at her friend.

"Just...I know how it feels," Wanda said. Bobbi looked confused at the statement.

"Just...the past."

"What about it?"

"I was like you once, not believing in soulmates."

"What?" Bobbi asked, "But you and Clint…" Wanda looked at her.

"I know what it's like," she repeated. Bobbi looked at her.

"I didn't know that," She said quietly. Wanda smiled sadly, "No one, except Pietro, does." Bobbi nodded.

"Just...do one thing for me," Wanda said.

"What is it?" Bobbi asked curiously.

"Give Jade a chance, you won't regret it." Bobbi sighed. On one hand, she was terrified of letting someone in, much less her soulmate. A part of Bobbi really truly wanted to continue to reject Jade. But on the other hand, she couldn't, and Bobbi knew that. She knew she couldn't reject Jade for much longer. Bobbi looked at Wanda and nodded. Wanda smiled and patted Bobbi on the hand.

"Go talk to Jade," She commanded softly. Bobbi nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," Bobbi said softly. Wanda just smiled and nodded before Bobbi left. Kaya walked out of the kitchen a few moments later.

"Bobbi leave?" She asked.

"She did," Wanda confirmed.

"Good," Kaya said with a nod. Wanda nodded her agreement.

Meanwhile, Bobbi headed to Jade's house, knowing what it was that she had to do. Bobbi had to tell Jade the truth about how she felt. Bobbi got to Jade's house and knocked on the door. It was Annette who opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annette demanded.

"I…" Bobbi paused. Annette raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please just let me see her," Bobbi said softly. Annette sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you," Bobbi said sincerely. Annette let her in before closing the door behind the blonde.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Few things to note:**

 **1.) Sareena's backstory is inspired by the backstory of a Mortal Kombat character of the same name. Sareena's father is inspired by the character Quan Chi while Bi-Han is inspired by the character Bi-Han. Both Sareena and Bi-Han will be featured more in future chapters. (BTW, I kinda picture Bi-Han as Mike Chang Jr. from Glee...especially since his actor has played MK Bi-Han's brother in a Mortal Kombat webseries)**

 **2.) Pietro and Wanda's father, Peter, is pretty much Peter Maximoff from the X-Men movies. Since Pietro and Wanda (in the comics) were Magneto's children at one point and Peter Maximoff in the X-Men movies is that version of Magneto's son (and in his 20s in the 80s) he ends up being Pietro and Wanda's father in most stories Psylockethe2nd and I write.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for an update and the long ending author's note, but please, please, _please_ review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been forever since I updated...but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. I only co-own Jade and her family.**

Bobbi quietly headed up to Jade's room and knocked on the door.

"Jade? It's Bobbi, may I come in?" Bobbi asked softly. There was a brief pause before the door opened and Jade stood there, looking heartbreakingly gorgeous in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"What do you want?" Jade asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"I...I'm sorry about yesterday," Bobbi said, "God I f*cked up, Jade, and I'm so so so so _so_ sorry about what I said." Jade stared at her for a moment before stepping back and opening the door up wider, "Come in." Bobbi stepped in, the door closing behind her. She looked around the room, and for the first time she actually looked at what the room looked like. The colors were a lot of dark blues and blacks. The bed was made of white wood, though the sheets and covers were the same dark blues and blacks of the rest of the room.

"You know you can look at me," Jade said. Bobbi's eyes snapped to her and her mouth went dry. Jade hadn't changed what she was in, so she was still wearing the same pair of shorts and tank top from earlier...and Bobbi could see all her curves and everything…

"Bobbi," Jade called suddenly, snapping Bobbi out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Bobbi said weakly, trying to focus. Jade walked over, standing right in front of Bobbi.

"If you want to be friends, just friends, I...I'll be okay with it," Jade said softly, placing one hand on Bobbi's cheek. Bobbi shook her head.

"I...I want to give it a try...Us...together…" Bobbi said, taking a deep breath, "I don't want to be afraid to be with you anymore. Ever since we met, I've been terrified to be anything more than just friends, but I'm done with that now. I want you Jade, I really do." Jade smiled and hugged Bobbi, "I want you too." Bobbi pulled back and smiled at Jade, her eyes flickering slightly to Jade's lips. Jade smiled and kissed Bobbi on the forehead, but Bobbi twisted up at the last moment so the kiss landed on her lips...

* * *

Soon, it was Monday and once again time for school. Once again, there was a new student. This time it was a girl, a girl with pink and blue highlights in her blonde hair. Rumor had it, she was the adopted daughter of the school guidance counselor, Dr. Garner, though no one knew the truth. To everyone, the girl was a mystery. Pietro decided to be a gentleman and talk to her, introduce himself to her. He walked up to the girl.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" Pietro asked. The girl startled, dropping her books. She looked up at Pietro in surprise.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said…" Pietro began before his eyes widened, "You just…"

"Me? You're the one that just…" The two stared at each other. Pietro took a deep breath.

"I'm Pietro," Pietro introduced himself, picking up the dropped books.

"Harley," The girl said. Pietro smiled at her. Harley slowly smiled back.

"C'mon," Pietro said, heading off. Harley followed him. As they walked down the hall, the two ran into a familiar couple making out against the lockers. Pietro cleared his throat loudly, causing the couple to break apart.

"Geez, I liked it better when you two weren't together," Pietro teased.

"Hahaha," Jade laughed sarcastically. Pietro chuckled at his friend.

"Who's the new kid?" Jade asked.

"This is Harley," Pietro said. Harley smiled at the two.

"Harley, these are my friends Bobbi and Jade," Pietro said. The three shook hands.

"So, you're new?" Jade asked. Harley nodded.

"It's nice around here," Jade said.

"Jade just moved here this fall," Bobbi explained, quietly entwining her fingers with those of her girlfriend's.

"Ah," Harley nodded as Dr. Garner came walking down the hall, stopping near the group. Harley looked up and smiled at him.

"Hiya!" Harley said.

"How is your day going, Harley?" Dr. Garner asked kindly.

"Real good," Harley answered.

"Good," Dr. Garner said with a smile, Harley smiled back.

"See you at home?" She offered. Dr. Garner nodded and went off. The others all looked at Harley.

"What?" Harley asked.

"You and Dr. Garner…"

"He adopted me," Harley said with a shrug. Everyone stared at her again.

"Damn," Pietro said, causing Harley to blush. Pietro grinned at her. Harley smiled shyly as Wanda and Clint came wandering down the hall.

"Hey guys," Clint greeted.

"Hey," Pietro replied with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" Wanda asked her twin.

"Clint, Wanda, this is Harley." Wanda eyed the girl up.

"Harley, this is my twin, Wanda, and her boyfriend, Clint." Wanda looked at her brother.

"Who is she to you?" Wanda asked. Pietro looked at his twin, and Wanda stared right back.

"She's my soulmate," Pietro said quietly. Wanda stared at her brother in shock. Pietro smiled at her. Wanda lurched forward and hugged her brother tightly. Pietro smiled, "Thank you." Wanda smiled at him as the bell rang.

"S*it!" Bobbi exclaimed, grabbing Jade's hand, "We gotta get to class!" The two ran off. Pietro chuckled.

"Where's the chem class?" Harley asked quietly.

"You better go follow Bobbi and Jade," Clint advised. Harley nodded and ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" Harley called. Bobbi and Jade came to a stop so that Harley could catch up with them.

"What's up?" Jade asked.

"Pietro said you guys were heading to chem," Harley said. Jade nodded, looking confused.

"I have chem," Harley explained.

"Follow us, then," Jade said. The three headed off. They got to class a few seconds after the final bell rang.

"You're late," The teacher said.

"Sorry," Bobbi said unapologetically, causing the teacher to roll his eyes.

"Sit," He commanded. The three took their seats.

"Who's the new girl?" Annette asked, once the three had taken their seats.

"Harley Quinn," Harley said.

"It's nice to meet you," Annette said.

"She's Pietro's soulmate" Jade whispered. Annette looked at her cousin in shock, causing Jade to grin at her cousin.

"You and Bobbi are getting along," Annette whispered. Jade blushed and nodded, which caused Annette to grin at her. Jade rolled her eyes. Class began shortly after, with Harley doing her best to pay attention, even though it didn't work out too well. Pietro was on her mind too much throughout the class. She had just met him and yet she already liked him. Maybe it was because he was her soulmate, or maybe it was because he was so unlike her ex. Jared had been...well...he hadn't been nice to her, he had even forced her to call him 'Mister J'. Harley didn't know why she had to, but she still did. Harley snapped to attention when the teacher finished his lecture and dismissed them to work on homework. Harley looked at the others at her table.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Homework," Jade muttered, looking annoyed.

"Jade hates homework," Annette explained.

"It's stupid!" Jade exclaimed.

"Mhmm," Annette hummed sarcastically. Jade rolled her eyes, but blushed when Bobbi kissed her cheek and the kids started on the homework.

"So...you guys ready for the dance coming up?" Annette asked.

"Definitely," Jade said. Annette smiled at her cousin, "Good." Harley watched the two interact, noting they seemed to be really good friends. She then looked at the other two at the table.

"Who are you?" She asked Bucky.

"I'm Bucky," Bucky said.

"Hiya!" Harley said cheerfully, Bucky smiled thinly in return. The first few hours of school went by fast, and soon it was time for lunch. Harley sat down at the table, Pietro soon sitting next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Harley said softly. Pietro smiled at her, and Harley smiled back. She poked at the food, which shook.

"Yeah, the food here sucks," Pietro said.

"What high school food doesn't suck?" Jade asked.

"True," Harley said. Pietro chuckled and patted Harley on the shoulder.

"So...why'd you move?" Annette asked. Harley looked at her.

"Sorry," Annette said, "Just curious."

"It's okay," Harley said with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry, Jade, Takeda, and I were new kids earlier this year," Annette said.

"Why'd you guys move?" Harley asked.

"Bullying," Annette said. Harley nodded, feeling like she was going to enjoy this new school.

 **Yep. Pietro found his soulmate too! As a little note, Harley Quinn is actually a DC character who was a psychiatrist in the comics, hence the reason she's Andrew Garner's adopted daughter in this. As another note, Harley Quinn was in the recent Suicide Squad film, played by Margot Robbie, and that's the version that this version of Harley is based off, at least physically. Jared is the Joker, who's name is never given in any media at all. I think that's all the info I have for now. Review please!**


End file.
